Shade
by bluepenquin1998
Summary: There's always that one event that changes someone's life for ever. It shapes them. Moulds them into who they are. When you become a hero sometimes that event begins their story. My name is Lila Archer.This is how I became Shade and how I join the Young Justice team. Kaldur/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. I don't own Young Justice. If I did then it wouldn't be getting cancelled. (Fuck you Cartoon Network)**

**Hey I'm Catherine. I hope you enjoy my story!**

_There's always that one event that changes someone's life for ever. It shapes them. Moulds them into who they are. When you become a hero sometimes that event begins their story. My name is Lila Archer and this is how I became Shade. _

Scarlett landed on the roof of the building and pushed a button on her arm. A holograph appeared, showing a group of men. Three bodies lay at their feet, a man, a woman and a small girl. "Tick tock, Shady. Tick tock." The man at the front held up a sobbing girl, a black gun pressed to her temple. Scarlett let out a chocked sob as the hologram disappeared. No she couldn't side-tracked now. Too much was on the line. She had to get Lila out of there.

She got up from her crouching position and jumped from building to building. Why didn't she get there sooner? She could have saved them. Her best friend was dead all because of what she did. Scarlett knew she shouldn't have let her guard down. She landed on the roof of the warehouse, the cold wind whipping through her red hair. The warehouse was in the bad part of Gotham, a place called the Narrows.

Scarlett was surprised. She thought the sound of gunfire would have attracted some of the other criminals. She pushed another button on her arm, bringing up the thermal scanner. Seven alive, three dead. _Alexandria. _Scarlett snapped out of her daze. There would be time to mourn later. She had to get Lila. Scarlett climbed down to a fire escape and opened the window up enough to crawl through. The only thing she could hear was the quiet sobs coming from Lila and the sound of the man's shoes, tapping the ground. He let out a sigh and "Well it looks like she's not coming. Time to finish what we started." Another man walked up to him and pulled his arm. "Whoa boss. She's just kid."

"You didn't say that when I killed that other girl."

He pulled his arm back and the other man pulled out his gun. "I'm sorry Miss Archer. It's a pity it has to end like this." Scarlett pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. Black smoke burst out of the small bomb. Then chaos erupted.

"It's her. It's Shade! Find her!"

Scarlett turned on her night vision quickly and grabbed the man closest to her. She twisted the gun out of his hand and punched him in the jaw. A loud crack echoed through the room. She pulled him down by the collar and kicked him in the head, knocking the man out.

One guy down, three to go.

Scarlett dodged the bullets shot towards her and grabbed another guy by the arm. She pulled him down and wrapped an arm around his neck. She twisted his neck and knocked him out cold. Scarlett grabbed another brute by the hair and slammed into the wall.

Just one more guy then they can get out of there.

The next sound nearly made Scarlett's heart stop. It wasn't the sound of the gun that terrified her.

It was the scream that came after.

Scarlett whipped her head around, searching the room for the small girl. She ran over and pulled Lila up. Blood poured out of the bullet wound in her shoulder. Scarlett searched her neck for a pulse and let out a small sigh of relief as she felt her faint heartbeat.

They needed to get out of there. Lila was fading fast and there were still one man awake. She needed a distraction to get Lila out of the warehouse. She looked up from the bleeding girl when she heard the sound of a gun reloaded. Scarlett pulled out one of her throwing knives and twirled it in her fingers.

As he was about to pull the trigger, Scarlett threw the knife.

She didn't stay to see the aftermath.

Scarlett pulled out her grappling hook and held Lila over her shoulder. (**OOC note: She's doing a fireman's lift to carry Lila.**) Scarlett shot the grappling hook and it caught on to a pipe beside the smashed window. Just as she was climbing out of the window she heard the bang and the cry of pain the man let out.

Her attention was on Lila now. She had to get to the nearest doctor.

_Later..._

"She's resting Scarlett. You can go in."

Scarlett pulled her head out of her hands and looked up at the blond woman. "Thank you for doing this Lillian. I don't know what would have happened if-" Scarlett couldn't finish her sentence. She had remembered the promise she had mad to Alexandria. She had to protect her goddaughter. She promised her best friend she would.

"Hey don't cry. Lila needs your right now."

Scarlett nodded and smiled weakly to the young doctor. She dried her eyes with the sleeve of her costume. "Thanks again Lillian."

Scarlett pushed opened the door and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She watched the sleeping girl for a few moments before taking her hand.

"I'm sorry Lila. I'm so, so sorry."

**12 years later**

_Lila's p.o.v:_

"Lila! Are you finished?"

I looked away from the punch bag to my godmother, Scarlett. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes. Her red hair was tied into a messy ponytail and I realised that had probably stayed up all night again.

"Yeah. Is it time for school?"

She nodded in reply and I pulled off my boxing gloves. "Now are you going to tell me why you look so tired?" Scarlett pressed her lips together and pushed herself away, the wheels of her wheelchair squeaking on the floor. I rolled my eyes. "Is this Justice League stuff that's keeping you up all night?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about kid. Now get ready for school." I let out a sigh and headed to the bathroom. Scarlett wouldn't tell me if she didn't want to. I climbed into the shower and rested my head against the cool tiles.

Training was hard. Scarlett had been training her for years and even when she was put into the wheelchair she still made her train. I climbed out of the shower and dried myself off. I got dressed for school quickly and pulled on her black boots.

"Hey Lila Lunch money is on the counter. Are you ready?"

I walked out of the bathroom and into the small kitchen. I smiled and nodded at my godmother and said "Yup. I'll see you later."

I picked up my bag for school as Scarlett replied "See you later." Time for another boring day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own my OC's.**

**Thank you to all the people who read the first chapter! Also thanks to the people who reviewed and followed the story. Also sorry if this chapter is boring. It will get better in the next chapter I promise!**

I ran a hand through my hair as the teacher droned on for the last five minutes. Boring, boring, boring. Finally, the bell rang. It was only noon but we were being let out early as it was the last day of school. I get out of my seat quickly and sprinted out of the room. Someone grabbed my arm and I skidded to a halt.

"Hey! Slow down Lila!"

I turned my head to see my best friend Meredith. Her brown hair was thrown into a messy bun and a pen was tucked behind her ear. She grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Just wanted to get home early, Mer."

Meredith shook her head at me and replied "Are you glad schools over?"

"Yeah. I couldn't handle another day."

We talked from the school to the subway. I lived in Gotham City with Scarlett but my school was twenty minutes away. It was a bit inconvenient but at least I had a Meredith for company when I got the train.

Later on we started the walk from the subway and back to our houses. We walked through the park, chatting about random things, when someone let out a scream. My head whipped around, searching for the source of the scream.

"Enjoying family time? My family has other plans."

It was Mr Freeze with a gun. He shot the family and they froze. No, seriously, they were actually frozen. Mr Freeze had shot ice at them and shot down more ice to make a ramp to slide down. He shot again. This time he shot directly at us.

My instincts kicked in as soon as I saw him pull the trigger. I grabbed Meredith and pulled her out of the way, just dodging the ice by an inch. I pulled Meredith away to hide behind a bush and we crouched down.

"What the hell is-"

I put my hand against her mouth and pressed a finger to my lips. My head snapped up when I heard a quiet chuckle. That was way too high pitched for Mr Freeze. Suddenly, someone jumped out of nowhere. It was Robin. Okay this day just got better.

"Oh, Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed."

"Great but I'm kind of in a hurry here."

"Kids. Always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve the moments forever."

"Not talking to you."

Holy shit, was that Batman?!

Okay this was awesome. I had never seen the Batman in person. I had seen his picture in the newspaper and on some of the Justice League files that Scarlett had but that was nothing compared to the real deal. He had smashed Mr Freeze's helmet and now the villain was lying on the ground, unconscious.

I could hear sirens arriving outside the park and got up quickly. "Could we hurry up? Today's the day." Said Robin. Scarlett was telling me about this. Some sidekicks were joining the Justice League today. Lucky basterds. I would have done anything to be one of the hero's. To help people. To be up there with the other hero's like Wonder Woman or Green Lantern. But I would become a hero one day. Scarlett had been training me to become Shade. Ever since she had been put into a wheelchair last year Scarlett had been out of commission.

I watched as Mr Freeze was taken away and the turned back to Meredith. I couldn't help but laugh at the look of terror on her face. "Don't laugh at me! I've never that close to being frozen in my life!" This only made me laugh harder. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

_Later…_

I was on my own now as Meredith lived closer to the park. I ran across the road quickly over to my house and waved to Mrs Spencer, our elderly neighbour. I opened up the front door and called out "Scarlett. I'm home!" I threw my bag down and walked into the kitchen. Huh, this was weird. The door was unlocked so Scarlett should be home but no one answered. She must be in her office. I walked down the hall and into Scarlett's bedroom. The closet was open and clothes were lying all over the ground. It looked like Scarlett had been leaving somewhere in a hurry.

I turned to the wall and took the picture of the wall then put it on the floor. A small keypad was there behind it and I quickly typed in the code. A part of the wall slid open to reveal a small office. This was where Scarlett did all of her work. Her old Shade costume was in a glass case at the back of the room and six screens were at the front along with a desk and keyboard. A sticky note was attached to the centre screen that said _Press enter Lila._

I pressed the enter key and Scarlett popped up on the screen. She started to speak. She sounded scared and spoke quickly.

_Lila I've got little time and I have to get out. Listen you need to get out of the house. I packed your backpack and left it in the hallway. I put some money in there and it's enough for a bus ticket to D.C. You need to get to the Justice League. I took something a long time ago and the people I took it from are after to me again. I had to go to a different location Lila but you need to go to the Hall of Justice in D.C and speak to the Justice League. Say that you're Scarlett Blake's goddaughter and tell them that Cadmus is coming after the serum. Trust no one until you get to the league. Keep safe Lila and go quickly._

The message stopped and the screen turned to black. I stood still for a moment then went into action. I left the office and the wall panel slid back. I put the picture back up then went into the hallway. I put one hand on the backpack when I realised that there was someone outside.

_Holy shit._

I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled backwards towards the kitchen. I could make it through the back door, climb over the fence and went through the alleyway. I kept crawling backwards, keeping my eyes on the front door. Someone rang the doorbell and this only caused me took crawl faster. If only I had looked backwards to see who was at the back door.

When I was far back enough I started to get up. I didn't realise that was when the small bomb went off. It was a small bomb but the force was so strong that it blew open the door and sent me flying forward. My head collided with the counter top and when I landed my vision started to fade. The last thing I saw before I blacked were three men dressed in black solder-like uniforms.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned my head and groaned as the pain shot through my head. I opened my eyes and felt the pain again. I touched my forehead and looked at my fingers, sticky blood covered the tips. _Great. _I turned to look around and nearly fell off the bed in surprise. A small grey creature with black horns and red eyes sat on the floor, watching me. I started back at it curiously. I had never seen one of these things before. I rolled off the bed and started to creep slowly towards it. Suddenly its horns glowed bright red. This didn't look like a good sign. I ran back to the bed and laid done, pretending to be still asleep.

I could hear footsteps approaching my cell. "Excuse me Doctor but who is this girl?" I listened carefully to the conversation while keeping my breathing as steady as possible. "Scarlett Blake's goddaughter." There was silence until I could hear the cell door open and the men step in.

"We know you're awake Lila."

I stayed silent until something pressed into my ribcage. I let out a cry as I was shocked and sat up. The man standing by the door chuckled as the two other men grabbed my arms and held me down.

"Well I guess you're awake now."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to make one thing clear girl. If you cooperate, and tell us where your godmother is, then you will go home mostly unharmed."

"Why would I help you asshole?" I cried out in pain as one of the men holding me down punched me in the stomach.

"Well Lila, if you don't, I don't think you would be going home."

I glared at the man and he grinned back at me. I didn't want to think about what he would do if I didn't co-operate. The man started to pass up and down the small cell. Another one of the grey creatures sat on his shoulder. That thing was creepy

"First things first, let me introduce myself Lila. My name is Andrew West. Now I'm going to tell you a story Lila. Years ago your godmother stole something of ours. A serum that was going to change the world. The death rate for soldiers would decrease. Families would be happy."

The serum? Was that what Scarlet was investigating? She had refused to tell me what the serum did, only saying that it was League business. Andrew looked over at me and continued.

"But one day someone took it from us and we found out it was your godmother. But unfortunately she disappeared. We have been searching for her for years. When we thought she had died last year we thought we lost it all but she should be better at hiding, the silly woman."

"But now that we have found you we should have found her again. But the only problem is we searched that house but couldn't find her and I will not lose Scarlett Blake again. So tell me Lila. Where is your godmother?"

I glared at Andrew again as he started to lean closer to my face. I was tempted to head butt him but that probably wouldn't have helped.

"Look asshole-"

This earned me another punch to the stomach. I cried out again.

"I don't know where my godmother is! She wasn't there when I got home."

Technically this wasn't a lie but when the smirk faded from Andrew's face, I knew that it didn't convince him. He crouched down so his face was level with mine. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak again when the creature's horns turned red. Andrew closed his mouth and stood up.

He turned to the men holding me down and said "You two come with me." He then turned to me and said "I'll deal with you later Lila. Think of this as time to reconsider your answer."

I let out a groan as one of the men slapped a collar around my neck. Noting prepared me for the shock I got. He pressed something on the collar as it shocked me. I let out a scream as the pain shot through me. It felt like it was never going to stop. It didn't stop until I blacked out.

….

My eyes opened and I let out a loud groan. I was lying on the floor of my cell. How long had I been out? Nothing seemed to have changed.

I twitched from the electric shock.

What assholes would shock a sixteen year old girl until she was knocked out?

The same assholes that kidnapped me.

Was I going to get out of here? They didn't believe when I said I didn't know anything about the serum and they weren't going to let me out until I told them about it. Fantastic. I got kidnapped from my home and my house had probably been torn apart. Scarlett was going to be so mad. I

I got off of the bed and walked over to the electronic bars, groaning as pain shot through my ribs from the punches to my stomach. More creatures, like the one in the corner, were marching up and down the corridor but none of them paid any attention to me. I turned to the other creature in my cell and got onto my knees.

"So I don't suppose you could help me? Can you even talk?"

It didn't answer. I let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'll take that as a no then. Oh how the hell am I going to get out of here?"

I needed to get out but that clearly wasn't going to happen. However, a few moments later I was proven wrong.

The collar came off of my throat and fell onto the floor. The electric bars disappeared soon after. "Uh hello? Anyone out there?" I called out to the silent hallway. Then chaos erupted.

There was a loud boom and the sound of guards running out followed. I could hear them shouting "It those sidekicks! They're tearing the place down! Get to sector 43!" A crowd of other prisoners running forward followed.

I smirked. Finally, an escape opportunity. I ran into the crowd and looked around for a door. I looked around just in time to see another grey creature, this one was elephant sized. I shrieked in shock but managed to slide under it in time.

I let out another scream as another grey thing jumped on top of me. I dodged its punches, managing to hit it back a couple of times. I let out a cry as it scratched my neck.

"Get that thing off of her!"

The grey thing was thrown off of me. I looked up to see a tall black-haired boy in a white suit staring down at me. "Are you okay?" Another voice asked me and I turned to see the same boy from the park, holding out his hand. I pulled myself up and looked at him in disbelief.

"Whoa you're Robin!"

"Yeah and right now we need to go!"

He started to run forward and I followed. Two other people stood waiting. I recognised the boy in yellow and said "You're Kid Flash!"

"Who the heck are you?! Also where are your shoes?"

I looked down at me feet and saw that my shoes were missing. Seriously Cadmus? I turned to the other boy and recognized who he was from his belt buckle.

"And you're Aqualad!"

"Follow us. We need to go."

The three boys started to run and I followed. I winced, slowing down. Pain shot through me again and Robin shouted towards me "What are you doing! We need to hurry!" Aqualad grabbed onto my hand and pulled me forward. "She is hurt!" I pulled my hand away and shook my head. "I'll be alright."

The boy in the white ran ahead of us and shouted back:

"Go left!"

"Right!"

We hit a dead end and Kid Flash growled "Great directions Supey! What, are you trying to get us re-podded?"

He looked down, his confusion was clear. "No I-I don't understand."

"Don't apologize! This is perfect." I turned to Robin to see a grin spread over his face.

They climbed up into the vent and I followed close behind.

"Oh by the way, who are you? And why are you in Cadmus?"

I heard Robin ask, I assumed he was talking to me.

"M-My name is Lila. I don't know! They kidnapped me."

We turned another corner and Kid Flash said "At this rate we'll never get out!"

"Don't say that!"

Supey shushed me and said for us to listen. I could hear nothing. "The Geonomes are closing in!" Geonomes. So that was what those weird grey creatures were called. We climbed out of the vent and I leaned against the wall, rubbing my neck. I still felt like I had the collar around my neck.

Robin plugged in a wire to the wall and a blue hologram appeared out of his wrist. He did some typing and turned around with a grin on his face. "I hacked the motion sensors!"

"Sweet!" KF said, adjusting his goggles.

"There's plenty of time between them and out!" Robin said reassuringly. KF said "And I finally got plenty of space to move!" then took off up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs when someone grabbed onto my arm.

"Thought you were leaving so soon Lila?" It was Andrew; he pulled me to the ground, "Guess again."

I kicked his knee and he slapped my face.

"That was cute Lila. You're not leaving until we find out where Scarlett Blake is." Andrew let out a loud cry as he fell forward. I gasped. Aqualad stood behind him, his tattoo's glowed blue and he held what looked like a mace made out of water. Impressive. He held out his hand and I pulled myself up.

"Thanks."

"Who was that man? And who is Scarlett Blake?"

"I'll explain when we get out of here."

We ran to the top floor and followed Robin as the alarm started to go off. KF was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. "We're cut off from the street!"

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed."

Supey and Aqualad ran forward to try to pry the doors open and I stood behind them, feeling very helpless. I hated feeling like that. "I can't hack them fast enough!" Said Robin. He turned to the door beside him and kicked it open. "This way!"

We ran through and stopped when we saw that we were surrounded by Geonomes, most of them were huge. I started to feel light-headed and fell backwards, blacking out. How many times had that happened today?

…..

I woke up to hear a loud crash and saw that we were in a different hall, no longer surrounded by Geonomes. I turned and gasped seeing the four boys trying to take down what looked like a giant purple monster.

"Lila! Get over here!"

Robin screamed over at me. I ran forward, attempting to avoid the giant purple thing. It was going great until it threw KF at me. We fell backwards and I groaned. "Whoa! Sorry!" he said, getting off of me. Robin grabbed my arm and pulled me back to cover.

"Stay here."

I watched the four boys take down the creature. It was majorly impressive. Until the ceiling fell on top of the creature. The four boys ran forward and I ran towards them. Supey grabbed me and KF and pushed us down so he was covering us. The ceiling started to fall on top of us now. We stayed there for a few moments until Supey pushed up a part of the rubble.

I sat up, holding my shoulder. Great, on top of all of my other injuries, I had probably dislocated my shoulder. I sat in the rubble, not listening to the other boys conversation. Until I looked up. _Was that Superman!? _

It was and Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Hawkman and many others, including Batman. I got up to join the other sidekicks but had to sit down again because of the pain. I kept my eyes closed as it sat there for a while, not listening to the conversations. Until I heard Batman speaking about Cadmus My eyes opened as I watched him. Some of the other league members had left. The purple thing must have gone with them.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" said the Flash as he cut off Batman. He began to speak again.

"And results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and you endangered lives." Batman glared at them and commanded "You will not be doing this again.

"I am sorry, but we will." I turned to see the blonde boy standing forward.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman commanded his sidekick

"Apologies my King, But no."

I smirked. Aquaman looked surprised

"We did good work here tonight," Aqualad said, "The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful." He said with his hands held out.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you—"

"The four of us." Kid Flash said, cutting his mentor off, "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin said, stepping up, "Or why teach us at all?" I agreed with them. If they were trained why not let them join a team?

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Supey said, "It's simple: get on board, or get out of the way."

I noticed Batman look over at me. I gulped. He said "Who are you?"

"My name is L-Lila Archer. I was kidnapped by Cadmus but I was meant to come to the League. I'm Scarlett Blake, Shade's, goddaughter. I was told by her to tell you that Cadmus is after the serum again."

"Wait what?!" KF said, sounding surprised.

"But Shade has been dead since last year! How can this be!?" Said Aqualad He sounded as surprised as KF. Even some of ther other League members sounded surprised

"We'll explain later," said Batman, "But where is Shade?"

"I don't know, she left before I came home."

"Alright but since Cadmus is after the serum you're in danger. You need to come with us."

I nodded but staggered slightly, feeling light-headed. Someone grabbed me, holding me up. "Are you alright?" It was Aqualad. I nodded but started to black out for the fourth time that day.

I looked up at Aqualad to smile at but he was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes opened slowly to see the white light above me. _Where was I?_ I sat up as pain shot through my head. I placed my hand on my forehead, tracing the line of stitches. The room I was in looked like a room in the hospital, though there were no windows so I had no idea where I was.

I pulled the oxygen off of my face and placed it beside me. I winced as pain shot through my ribs. I spun around and placed my feet on the ground. Great. Now I was going to have to find a way out of here. I got off of the bed and placed my feet on the ground.

"Going somewhere?"

My head turned quickly to see the Dark Knight of Gotham standing at the door. Jesus, Batman was more intimidating when it was just us in the room. In the park, he was at a distance and wasn't speaking to me so he didn't seem quite as scare. His glare made me want to confess every bad thing I had ever done. Even the small things. I opened and closed my mouth. I couldn't thing of an answer.

"Uh, um no sir."

"Good. Now sit down."

I sat down on the bed immediately. "Now explain what happened in Cadmus."

I explained the entire story. How I was kidnapped, interrogated and found by the other sidekicks. "Get changed," He said, pointing at my clothes folded up on the table beside the bed then pointed to the plate of food beside the clothes, "Then eat some food. Come out when you're ready."

I nodded slowly and Batman replied "Good." He turned and left the room. I got off of the bed again and pulled up my hospital gown. I winced at the sight of my stomach. It was covered in bruises from the punches. I got dressed slowly and ate the food. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I took the first bite, I then ate the sandwiches in a couple of bites. After setting down the plate, I left the room. I turned to look down the hallway.

"You're awake! Hi!"

"Jesus Christ! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

My head whipped around when I heard a voice from the other side of me. A girl stood beside me rubbing the back of her neck, her cheeks slightly pink. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm M'gann!" Apart from the strange name you would think that she sounded completely normal. Oh no she wasn't. Her skin was green.

"Uh hey I'm Lila. Um, if you don't me asking, why is your skin green?"

She giggled and replied "I'm a Martian! I'm Martian Manhunter's niece. It's nice to meet you! I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Um…thank you?"

"Come on I show you around!"

I nodded and walked behind M'gann. She seemed sweet and bubbly. Defiantly not what I expected a Martian to be like.

"So uh how did you get to earth?" I said, making conversation.

"I stowed away on my uncle J'onn's ship and now I don't have to go back to Mars."

"Woah. Cool. So he didn't realise you were there?"

"Nope!"

She managed to stow away on the ship of one of the most powerful member of the Justice League and he didn't notice. _That was badass._

We went into a couple of different rooms before coming to another large room. "And this is the-"

"She's awake!"

Why was everyone surprised I was awake? Two boys stood talking in the middle of the room. One was ginger and was eating a chocolate bar while the other had dark hair and was wearing sunglasses.

"Well hello beautiful! I'm Wally and Mr Mysterious over there is Robin. Batman's super secretive about their identities. Won't let anyone know how they are." Wally said as he put an arm around my shoulder. I grinned at them both. "So babe let me give you a tour." I frowned slightly. "Uh, M'gann's already giving me one."

"I'm sure Megalicious won't mind if I tag along, do you sweet thang?"

"_Recognised: Aqualad B02."_

"Hey Lila, come meet Kaldur!" Said Robin as he started walking over to Aqualad.

"Save the introductions for later. We have a connection with Scarlett."

I walked over to Batman as Scarlett appeared on the screen. She looked fine, apart from the bruise on her cheek. I grinned.

"Oh thank God you're alright kid."

"Apart from a couple of bruises. Where are you Scar?"

"Barcelona. Then probably the Middle East. I have to keep moving until I get Cadmus off my trail."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "What's gonna happen now?"

"I'm not sure yet kiddo. Tell me what happened at Cadmus."

I told Scarlett what I told Batman. When I had finished Scarlett sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But I don't understand Scar. Andrew kept on going on about the serum and how you stole it. What's the serum?"

She sighed again. "It's a long story Lila but I'll start from the very beginning. When I was eighteen I had just graduated from high school and was planning to join the army. My uncle Eric worked with Cadmus as one of their scientists. He was working on a project that was planning to be used for soldiers so he suggested I would volunteer as a test subject. I thought it was a good idea so I signed up. The serum moulded the test subjects D.N.A. Made them stronger, faster and they would live longer. It made them stronger so that explosions and bullets would do less damage. Then everything went wrong. The stronger they made the serum, the more it would mess with people's minds. It would make them savage and vicious. They started killing the scientists and each other. I watched my uncle get his throat ripped out."

My eyes widened. "Wait, if you were injected with serum how come you're normal?"

"The dosage they injected me wasn't as strong. They made me stay at Cadmus and killed the test subjects that went insane. I wasn't allowed to leave or make contact with the outside world. None of the other living test subjects were allowed to but I couldn't stay there anymore. So I managed to get some files and escape Cadmus. I managed to get to the Justice League. But by the time we got back to Cadmus they had killed nearly all of the test subjects and they won't stop till I'm dead as well."

Scarlett ran a hand through her hair. "So I decided to do some good. I was trained by members of the Justice League and became Shade."

"But why did you fake your death?" Asked Wally.

"I was rescuing people in Central City when there was an explosion. I fell from the top of a building and did enough damage to my spine to be put into a wheelchair. I believed that I couldn't protect Lila from Cadmus so I made it look like I died in the explosion. No more Shade or Scarlett Blake. Nobody knew I was alive. Some of the other League members didn't even know. We moved to Gotham from Chicago and I tried to stay hidden but as you can tell that didn't work out. Cadmus managed to find me again so I had to get out of the house. I left a message for Lila, thinking that she would get out into time. That clearly didn't happen."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You're going to be staying in the cave for the time being. Also, if you want to, I think you're ready to become Shade."

I gasped and grinned. "Are you serious?"

Scarlett looked over at Batman. He looked over at me and said "You will be trained by Black Canary and your skills will be assessed. You'll be trained until I authorise you going on team missions. Welcome to the team."

My grin got wider. "There you have it kid. I'll be back soon. Look after yourself Lila."

"Only if you do the same. Bye Scar." With that goodbye Scarlett smiled at me and the screen faded to black. It was going to be weird without Scarlett. We had never really spent that much time apart. I was going to miss her.

I turned around just as M'gann pulled me into a bone-crushingly tight hug. Damn, for a small girl she was really strong. "Yay! We're going to roomies and I'm not the only girl on the team anymore!"

I hugged back, grinning still. "It's great to be even on the team."

"Well babe welcome to the team! But don't worry! If you get into trouble the Wall-man will be here to rescue you! Also, you still haven't met Kaldur!" Wally ran up beside us as I let go off M'gann.

"Welcome to the team. I am Kaldur'ahm. Though my friends call me Kaldur." Kaldur said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

I stopped at the sight of his hand. "Is there a problem?" I looked up at as he gave me a questioning look. I then realised that I had been staring at them. _Ah crap._ "Oh sorry. Um- not expecting the webbed hands uh. " He chuckled. "Wally had the same reaction when we first met."

"In my defence I had never seen an Atlantian other the Aquaman and he doesn't have webbed hands!" Wally piped up.

"Whoa you're Atlantian? I've always wanted to go to Atlantis."

"Maybe I could take you there one day." I grinned at him.

"That would be awesome."

"Welcome to the team. Finally, another person with no superpowers, I'm outnumbered."

I turned to the boy wonder. "Thanks. Glad to know I'm wanted." I looked over at Superboy and he nodded at me, walking off. "Not much of a talker is he?" I said in a low voice to Robin. "Nope. He hasn't spoken that much since we got him out of Cadmus. He's angry too." Robin replied in an equally low voice.

"So M'gann any chance of finishing that tour?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the long break! I actually had an excuse this time because I had my exams. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter**

Two long weeks passed and I was adjusting to life at the cave. I wasn't allowed to leave the cave alone or go out in public in case Cadmus was still looking for me so I was stuck in the cave for a while. I was allowed to go out to the beach but I spent most of my time indoors, training with Black Canary. I was getting my ass kicked every day and I was covered in bruises.

My back slammed onto the ground as Black Canary threw me over her shoulder. "Ow." I groaned loudly as I sat up. I thought Scarlett was tough but Canary was even worse. The first time we fought she beat me in about ten seconds. She held out her hand, smiling slightly.

"You'll beat me one day."

I rolled my eyes as she pulled me to my feet. "Yeah I'll totally beat one of the toughest women in the league one day. That same day Batman and the Joker will become best friends and fight crime together." She chuckled and shook her head slowly. "You did well today. I think you're ready for team missions."

Wait what?!

I grinned. "Are you serious?"

Canary nodded and replied "Just in time too."

"Hey Lila Batman wants everyone in the command room right now." I turned to see Robin standing at the door. How did he get in so quietly? "Coming now!" I was about to walk out when Black Canary placed a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck." I grinned at her and followed Robin out of the room. I walked with Robin to the command room, starting to feel nervous. This was my first mission after all.

"Feeling nervous?" Robin asked. I nodded. "You'll be fine. I was nervous before my first mission as well. Just stick with the team."

We joined the rest of the team in the command room, along with Batman and Red Tornado. Batman explained what the mission was. Going to Santa Prisca to investigate the venom supplies, a far more extreme version of the serum. I gulped, feeling even more nervous now. Though at least it, hopefully, wouldn't involve conflict. Then Robin spoke up.

"So who's in charge?"

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other. "Work that out between you." Robin grinned and took off running down the hallway. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Kaldur. "It is just a recon mission and there should not be much fighting. You will be fine."

I smirked. "I'm that easy to read huh?" He chuckled. "I saw how nervous you looked earlier. You will be fine." I smiled at him. "Thanks Kal." I then walked over to my room to put on my costume. A black armoured spandex suit with a utility belt and thigh holsters. My grey staff was in my holster. . There wasn't anything that stood out on the costume.

I got dressed quickly and tied my black hair into a pony tail. I was about to leave the room when I remembered something. There was a small black box sitting on my desk. Batman brought me back to the house to get my stuff about a week and a half ago and this had been in the backpack. Inside there was a mask similar to Robin's. I slipped it on and met Wally out in the hallway.

"Whoa, uh, Scarlett really liked black huh?" I chuckled. "You won't have to worry about stealth too! That costume sure is useful beautiful." I smiled at Wally. "Aha thanks." Wally and I were the last two on the Bioship. I sat down on the seat in front of Aqualad and we started the journey to Santa Prisca.

We sat in silence which was rather tense. I chewed on my thumbnail, something I do when I get nervous. _What if I screwed this up? What if I got somebody on the team hurt? No, if Black Canary didn't think I was ready she wouldn't have authorised me to go on team missions. _

"Drop Zone A in thirty."

I looked behind me to see Aqualad get out of his chair and switch his suit to stealth mode. He smiled at me reassuringly. "Ready." He replied to M'gann. "Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." She created a hole in the floor of the Bioship and Kaldur jumped out. This ship was really impressing. All of the tech they were using was impressive. They looked like something out of a spy movie. There were another few minutes of silence before we heard Kaldur speak.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data's now on a continuous loop. Move in."

We flew over to the forest and M'gann spoke again. "Drop Zone B." We all got out of our chairs. _Deep breathes Lila. Everything is going to be fine. _M'gann created a hook in front of me and I pulled it down, attaching it to my utility belt.

Wally pressed a button on his suit which changed it to stealth mode. He turned to M'gann and said "How cool is this?" M'gann replied "Very impressive." She changed her entire suit and I snorted. "Think she's got you beat Wally." Wally got that dreamy look in his eyes. "She definitely does."

"Hey Supey not too late to put on the new stealth tech!" Supey scowled at Wally and shot him down. "No capes. No tights. No offence." I looked at M'gann to see her gazing at Supey. "It totally works for you."

I covered my mouth to stifle the snort I was about to let out. Her cheeks turned pink. "I mean that you can do good work in those clothes." I definitely had to ask M'gann about her and a certain Kryptonian later. The hole appeared in the bottom of the ship again and we jumped out.

Superboy's crash sent us jumping to the sides. "Knew I didn't need a line." I rolled my eyes. "You know the whole point of the mission was its covert." Supey shrugged "Jumping was quicker." I was about to reply when M'gann spoke to Kaldur.

"Drop zone B is go."

"Head to the factory. I'll meet you there ASAP."

Robin replied to him quickly and then we set off. So far it had been quiet till Superboy spoke up, Asking if we had heard something. I shook my head. That was a bit weird. "What are you talking about dude?" KF asked. He looked over at me and I shrugged. "Wait…is this one of those super hearing things?"

"You do have great ears…" M'gann trailed off. I had to cover my mouth to keep in my laugh. I elbowed her gently. "Oh yeah _great ears_." Her cheeks turned pink. _Someone definitely has a crush._

"Hey Rob do you-"I stopped when I turned, seeing only Wally. "Robin?" He sighed as I walked over towards him. Crap, had he been captured already?

"I hate it when he does that."

I raised my eyebrow. "He does that a lot?"

"Yeah sidekick of Batman. Turn your back one minute and by the time you turn back they're gone."

"Superboy, Kid Flash," Aqualad began to speak over the communicator, "Turn to infrared to check to see if you are being followed." I went back to M'gann out of their way. The speedster pulled down his goggles and Superboy glared in a different direction.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

"Two squads but they'll meet each other before they find us." The Kryptonian replied.

I froze as the guns started to fire. My heart started to pound. _No, not now. Please not now. _I shut my eyes andI tried to remember what to do to calm me down. Breathe in and out, in and out. I did the a few times and managed to calm myself down. I opened my eyes to see M'gann give me a strange look.

"Swing wide steer clear!" Aqualad commanded in my ear.

"Yeah yeah, just as soon as I find Rob!" KF replied.

"Kid!" I hissed loudly at Wally but he was already gone. I looked over at the other. "This isn't going to go well is it?" M'gann shook her head. Supey replied "Probably not." I pinched the bridge of nose and sighed. "We'd better follow him then."

We followed Wally down the path but it was too late. His foot caught on one of the rocks and the sent him flying forwards. He landed in the middle of the fight.

_Great. _

"So much for the stealthy." He murmured.

Chaos erupted as the man in the mask started to shoot at Wally. I nearly froze up again but I calmed myself down in time to quickly kick one of the men in the back of the knees as he was going to shoot Supey. I pulled the gun out of his hands and kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"What is wrong with you guys?! " Robin called out. "Why didn't you follow my lead; vanish into the jungle?"

Wally fought another guy off as he spoke to Robin. "That's what you were doing?" He kicked the guy out of the way, "Way to fill us in! We're not mind-readers you know!" M'gann sent some of the men into the tree with her telepathy.

"Or I'm not anyway." He added quickly. "You told me I could only read the bad guys mind!" M'gann defended.

"The point is that you left without even letting one of us know!" I snapped at Robin.

"Could we save this conversation for another time please?" I whipped my head around to see Kaldur coming towards us. Wally and I frowned. We were both still furious. Robin picked up one of the men in red that Kaldur had knocked out and tied him to one of the trees.

"I recognise those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Cobra."

_Cultists?! We're dealing with a Cult?! Fan-fucking-tastic. _

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremist group was running Santa Prisca's venom operation,"

"Agreed. But since there's obviously no love lost between the cultists and those goons I'm guessing Cobra came in and tossed them out! That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

Okay this was getting way too complicated.

"Okay so a Cult is running a venom operation. Let's call in Batman or the League. Our job here is done." I said, all eyes turning to me.

"I agree with L-I mean Shade. So Cobra wanted Super Cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we can be home in time for-"

"The cultists aren't on Venom. Cobra's hoarding the stuff! We don't leave. Not until I know why." Robin interrupted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We've done enough damage and our job was to observe and report." I put in.

"Yeah! Also what's with the until _you _know why?" Wally asked, his hands on his hips.

"This team needs a leader!"

"And it's you?! Dude you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughed. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up beside the pair. "Would you two stop!?"

"You don't even have superpowers!" Wally cried.

"Neither do I Wally. Now could you both shut up?" I was getting more and more impatient with the two.

"Batman doesn't have powers!"

"You're not Batman!"

"Closet thing we've got!"

I slapped them both on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"What was that for!?"

"So you would both shut up! We know that Cobra is hoarding venom. Why don't we just radio Batman and report like we are supposed to do?!" I snapped at them both.

Just then a man tied to the tree started to chuckle. It was the one in the mask and he was a pretty big guy. "Such clever little niños, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest - get you into the factory via my secret entrance" M'gann knelt in front of him and closed her eyes. "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something." M'gann's eyes turned white.

"Ah, ah, ah chika. Bane is not that easy."

"Ugh! He's mentally reciting football scores…..in Español. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

I shook my head. There wasn't any way they would agree. I turned to see them all considering it. "You're not serious! Are you actually going to trust this guy!? He's just using us to get into the factory!"

"He is the best chance we've got." Robin shrugged.

"Why the hell are we listening to the guy who tried to blow our heads off?!"

"What's the matter chika," Bane chuckled, "Don't trust me?"

"Not at all." I glared at him. He just chuckled. Kaldur started to reason with me. "We do need to get into that factory and he is the best chance we have." I sighed. "You know what fine. Whatever! Do what you want but this is still a bad idea."

Kaldur untied the ropes around Bane's wrists and he got up, rubbing his wrists. He smirked which made me want to punch him. Hard. "This way niños." Robin shot me a glare as I stayed at the back of the line beside Kaldur.

"I still think this is a bad idea." I spoke angrily to Aqualad.

"I do understand your concern."

"You do?"

"Yes. I am unsure what his true motivations but he is the only option we have. It may be best to follow him."

I sighed in reply.

We stopped when Bane guided us to a cliff overlooking the factory. Robin pulled out a pair of binoculars and crouched down. He scanned the area. "Look at all that product. A buy is going down but if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspect's then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." Kaldur interrupted. "Just what I was thinking." Wally agreed. Robin laughed. "Yeah. You're the thinker." I rolled my eyes and snapped "Oh grow up Robin."

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Wally replied.

I turned when I heard someone move something. My eyes widened when Bane moved a large rock out of the way to reveal an entrance. "Answers are this way." He murmured. Okay, no. Now this was just screaming bad idea. I looked over at M'gann and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and followed the rest of the team. I walked at the back of the line.

We walked in silence till Bane stopped and unlocked a door. He and Robin peeked in. We snuck in and about three minutes later Robin had disappeared. _Again. _"Don't tell me the little fool managed to get himself caught?" Bane asked. Kaldur sighed. "No he just does that."

"Stay put, I'll get our Intel and be back before the boy wonder!" Wally grinned and took off before Aqualad managed to get a hold of him.

"Great chain of command." Bane commented.

"Be quiet." I hissed at him. He just looked amused. "What now?"

"Behind the crates. We'll be seen if we stand around." M'gann whispered. We crouched down behind the crates and watched the cultists.

"It's a massive shipment." Kaldur commented.

"But why are they only taking crates from the other end?" I replied.

"They're only packing up the new ones. They're not touching this venom." Superboy looked around the room. "Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann questioned. I shook my head. "I don't think so." Supey started to speak. "Helicopter's coming."

"What do we do know?" M'gann questioned. I shrugged. "Turn yourself invisible and see who our mystery buyer is?" I suggested. M'gann smiled and pulled up her hood. "On it!" She disappeared and left me with the others. "We still need to find Kid Mouth and Bird Boy. Where to now?"

"We need to find better cover." Aqualad replied. Supey looked around and then pointed at the catwalk above. We quietly made our way from behind the crates to a metal ladder leading up into the scaffolding of the warehouse.

"_Aqualad! Shade! Sending you a telepathic of the buyer now."_

A man wearing a hockey mask appeared in my mind. I didn't recognise him. "Sportsmaster! He is the buyer! Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read?" He paused and repeatedly pushed the button on his comm. "I can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan."

"We've know who the buyer is," I started to speak, "I say we get KF and Robin, get back to the Bioship and call the League!"

"I think I have a better plan chika." Bane decided to jump off the platform and right into a group of cultists. "What is he-"Kaldur stopped as a giant monster crashed through the window and landed on the catwalk. It caused the support beams to break and sent us to the ground. I groaned in pain as my head slammed into the ground.

I got up quickly to face the monster. Three figures stood behind it. Sportsmaster, a cultist with a more elaborate robe and a girl with ginger hair that was shaved on the side. The cultist shouted "Destroy them!" Supey charged at the monster and Kaldur pulled out his waterbearers. He created a shield and I ducked behind one of the tanks. _Deep breaths Lila, everything is going to be fine. _I pulled out a small explosive from the utility belt and threw it at the goons. It exploded and sent a small group of them flying in different directions.

I smirked when some of the other goons started to fly in different directions, like they had been hit by something. _M'gann was back. _I threw another explosive at a small group of cultists. The blast surprised them and they were thrown in different directions. I gasped when I saw Sportsmaster throwing a javelin, probably at M'gann. It exploded and she was sent careening back into another holding tank.

I took off sprinting towards the holding tank to see if she was okay. I reached her quickly and helped her up.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded slowly, holding onto her head. "We need to go." Kaldur's called _out to us. "Everybody online?"_

"_This is cool." I_ replied.

"_Yeah." _Supey sighed.

"_You know it beautiful." _Ah Wally, flirting even when we're getting shot at.

"_We need to regroup." Kaldur spoke._

"_Busy now!" _Robin said impatiently.

"_Doing what?" _I hissed at him.

"_Robin now!" _Kaldur growled.

I threw another explosive at the cultists and it had the same effect like last time. _"We need to regroup! Kid, clear a path." _Kaldur commanded.

Wally knocked more of the goons out of the way. I followed the rest of the group through a doorway. We sprinted through the tunnel we came in as Kaldur shouted "Superboy! The support beams!" Supey took them out and they fell down, blocking the monster from getting to us.

When the rocks stopped falling Kaldur snapped a red glowstick. It lit up the tunnel and now I could see everyone.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin questioned. Leader?! I was about to disagree with him when Kaldur replied.

"You are the most experience but perhaps that is what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk but this team is new and a leader must be clear. Explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play a part in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand!?"

"No you're not. You're meant to stay with the new girl! I'm not indestructible; I don't have any powers or experience so it would have great if maybe someone with more experience could, I don't know, stay and help me! A leader guides people! He doesn't vanish without a word! " I yelled at him.

Robin looked shocked at my outburst. He sighed. "Who am I kidding," he looked over at Kaldur, "You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please," Wally scoffed, "I could run circles-"

"Please just shut up Wally." I cut him off

"We know you're the one Kal. We all do."

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Could have told ya." Supey nodded.

Kaldur's eyes flicked to mine and I smiled. "You're the best person to lead this team, Kaldur." He smiled slightly at me. We looked over at Wally to hear his decision. He shrugged. "Okay."

"Then I accept the burden," Kaldur said, walking up to Robin and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulders, "until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon." Robin nodded.

"Alright. Our first priority is to prevent this shipment from leaving the island." Kaldur turned to rest of us, now in leader mode.

"Funny! I had the same thought!" Robin replied.

"Sportsmaster arrived in the helicopter which will be used to transport the venom. We must prevent it from leaving. Then we have to deal with Cobra."

Kaldur quickly outlined the plan and we then started to sprint down the tunnel. "Sportmaster being the buyer/supplier still doesn't add up. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Cobra to do his dirty work." Robin said as he read through the blue hologram that had appeared when he pressed a button on his wrist.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Block buster with venom. That took some major nerdage." Wally continued.

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg." Kaldur said as we stopped.

"Halt niños, I'm feeling….explosive." Bane stood on the opposite side of the clearing, a detonator switch in his hand. I looked up, noticing the explosives above our heads. "I knew you were a creep." Bane chuckled. "You should have listened to the chika niños."

"You betrayed us! Why?" Kaldur exclaimed.

"I wanted my factory back. So I forced you into a situation where you would either defeat my enemies or die trying." Bane replied.

"And what would us dying accomplish?" Megan asked.

"You wanted the League to come in and deal with Cobra you sneaky son of a-"

"Ah, aha, ah chika. Be careful speaking to the man holding the trigger." Bane chuckled. "But you're right chika. The Justice League would have come to avenge their fallen sidekicks and when the smoke cleared... Santa Prisca would be mine once more. However, blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

He was about to push the detonator when it vanished out of his hands. "With what?" Wally asked as he leaned against the tree, "With this trigger thingy?" I smirked as Wally held up the detonator Bane had in his hands. Bane was about to punch him when he found himself suspended in the air, being levitated by M'gann.

We walked over towards and Supey grinned. "Finally," he said, "Drop him." M'gann let him go and he was punched in the face by Supey. Bane landed in a motionless heap. We then started to run towards the helicopter. We split up. Superboy distracted Sportsmaster, KF and I took down the small guys, M'gann was planting bombs on the helicopter and Aqualad was taking down the big brown monster.

I crept up behind a group of three and extended my staff. I slammed it down on the back of one guy's head and he fell to the ground. I kicked him just to make sure he was out. The other two froze for a moment and I managed to kick the gun out of one cultist's hands. He fought me and I managed to block most of his moves, getting hit a few times. I managed to get distracted when another started to shot at me. I dodged the bullets but the cultist punched me in the face. My nose cracked and I cried out in pain. Blood started to pour out.

I hit him back and kneed him in the groin which sent him down pretty quickly. My staff managed to come out of my hands just as the other started to fight me. I grabbed the first thing I could find in my utility belt, which was a can of MACE. I sprayed it in his eyes and he cried out in pain. I kneed him in the groin as well and he felt to the ground.

I turned just in time to see Sportsmaster throwing back M'gann and climbing aboard the helicopter. He started to take off as I ran over. I smirked when I saw M'gann produce the detonator. She pressed it and one end of the helicopter blew up. It landed in the factory causing it to blow up.

She and Supey got up as I asked. "Are you two okay?" Supey nodded and M'gann replied, sounding concerned "I'm okay. What happened to your nose?" I shrugged. "I'm okay. Just got hit in the face by one of the goons." We ran over to Robin as jumped out of King Cobra's reach.

King Cobra looked up and saw us. "Another time then." He said drifting into the shadows. Robin ran forward to look for him but he had disappeared. Robin came back over to us. He started to speak.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the person to explain this to Batman!" He cackled. I sighed. "How about we get home?"

M'gann grinned and replied "Good thinking." She called the Bioship. I couldn't help but smile. _It was my first mission and no one was killed or injured!_ Wally asked me something. "Lila can I just ask you something?" I looked over at him. "Sure what?"

"Can you please not say I told you so because of the Bane thing?"

Apart from Wally and Kaldur, we all started to laugh. The Bioship arrived and we all started to head in. I placed a hand on Kaldur's and smiled slightly. "Hey, I'm sure if you explain what happened Batman won't be that harsh." Kaldur smiled in reply as we climbed aboard the Bioship.

I was right. Batman wasn't harsh. He was merciless and furious.

"A simple recon mission." He began, glaring down at Kaldur.

"Observe and report. You will each receive a written report detailing your many mistakes. Until then...Good job."

Everyone looked up at him in surprise. Kaldur was relieved.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success," he continued. "And how you determine who leads, determines character. You're all dismissed."

The Dark Knight then disappeared into the transporter room. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled over at Kaldur. "That went better than expected." Kaldur smiled back at me. "I agree."

Wally wrapped his arm my neck and the other around M'gann's. "So what are you girls doing today?"

I was about to reply when I heard Black Canary speak. "Could I speak to you for a few minutes Lila?" I shrugged. "Uh alright." I started to walk towards her and we left the room. We went into a different room with two chairs facing each other.

"If this about how I fought in Santa Prisca I did the best I-"

"No Lila," She interrupted me. "It's not about that. I think you did well out there. Could you sit down please?"

I sat down on the chair and she sat on the chair opposite me. "What's this about then?"

She sighed and crossed her legs. "I was speaking to M'gann about Santa Prisca and she said that when you heard gunfire you froze up or you would flinch. I know about what happened to your family Lila. It would be traumatising for any adult but for a four year child to see that, I could only imagine what it would be like. The gunfire must have brought up painful memories. "

I sighed. "I was just scared and I know what you're doing. I went to a shrink for nine years and I still have nightmares. It doesn't help me. Did Scarlett put you up to this?"

"No. I just wanted to speak to you about it. What made helped you stop freezing up?"

"Breathing exercises Scarlett taught me."

"How does that help?"

"Calms me down. Stops my heart from racing."

"Good. I just want you to know Lila I am here to help. Please come and speak to me if you're scared or distressed."

I got up. "Thanks. I'll keep that I'm mind." I left the room, my fists clenched. I was annoyed that she thought she had to come and speak to me. Shrinks didn't help me. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: In chapter one**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are all really lovely **

_I couldn't breathe. The smell of blood lingered in the air and made me want to throw up. Somebody help us please. Someone had to hear this. Someone had to hear the screaming and the crying. My dad had stopped crying in pain. He had stopped doing anything. I shook his arm. Blood was still pouring out of the bullet hole in his stomach. "Daddy wake up. Daddy please!" I begged. Someone tried to pull me away from him. "Leave me alone! Let go!" I screamed, scratching and kicking. I stopped when he slammed something on the back of my head. Pain shot through me. The tears started to run down my face. I was thrown back into the arms of my mom._

_She had another arm around my sister, holding us close. She whispered through her tears, "We're going to be fine girls. We're going to get out of here. Everything's going to be fine." She squeezed our hands tightly. "The hour's up. Get the girl." What?! I grabbed onto my sister as they pulled her out of our grip. Maria tried to wrestle out of the man's grip as we screamed at them. "Not my daughter! Please I'm begging you take me! Take me!" My mom screamed. "Let go of my sister! Let go!" I tried to get to her but another man held me back._

"_Mom! Lila! Let go of me!" She screamed as she tried to wriggle out of his grip. They pointed a gun at her head. "No! Let go of her!" I screamed, trying to wriggle out of his grip. "Please don't hurt her! Please not my daughter!" They pulled the trigger. She fell onto the ground. "NO!" We screamed. "Oh God Maria! My baby!" My mom sobbed harder. Tears ran down my face. "Why are you doing this?! Why are you hurting my family!?" She screamed at them. I couldn't stop staring at my sister. Her cold eyes stared back into my mine._

My eyes snapped open as I let out a sob. My cheeks were already wet from tears. I probably started to cry in my sleep. I tried the breathing exercises again, trying to calm myself down. I breathed deeply, trying to stop sobbing. Someone knocked at the door.

"Lila? Can I come in?" It was M'gann.

"Just a second!" I replied. I ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I wiped my face with a towel and sighed as I saw my reflection. My eyes were bloodshot and red. Great. I went back into my room and called out "You can come in now M'gann."

M'gann entered the room and gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay?" _Crap._ _Did she hear me crying? _

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I replied quickly.

"I thought I heard you crying. I was worried." _Shit. She did._

"No, I wasn't crying. It must have been something else." I smiled weakly at her. I don't think she bought that. I didn't want to tell M'gann about why I was crying. Then I would have had to tell her about what happened to my family. I did trust M'gann. It was just that I had enough of people pitying me. I had enough of that and didn't want any more.

"Alright," She replied, "By the way, I'm making pancakes for breakfast. Do you want to help me?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." He turned and was about to leave the room when he noticed something. "Can I ask you something Lila?" I nodded. She picked up the picture frame from my desk.

"Who's this?"

It was a picture of my sister, Maria, giving me a piggyback ride on my fourth birthday. At that time she was eight years old. The picture had been taken two months before they were killed. I smiled slightly.

"That's my sister Maria."

"I didn't know you had a sister. You two are so cute! Did she live with your godmother as well?"

"Uh no, she died a few years ago."

M'gann put the picture frame down quickly. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked you about the picture." She replied as she gave me an apologetic look.

I shrugged. "It's fine M'gann. I'll be out in a few minutes. I just have to get dressed." M'gann nodded. "I will leave you to do that."

I ran a hand through my hair as M'gann left the room. I pulled off the vest top and shorts that I wore as pyjamas and grabbed an old Metallica shirt, which used to belong to Scarlett, and shorts. I pulled them out and put my hair up into a messy bun. I left the room to go into the kitchen.

M'gann was standing at the counter and smiled when she saw me. "So what are we making?" I asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Need me to do anything?"

She nodded. "Could you mix the eggs, milk and the oil together?" I smiled and nodded at her as she picked up another bowl to mix stuff in. "So has Batman got any missions for us?"

"No. Wally and Kaldur are watching tv and Robin's not here yet."

"Where's Supey?"

M'gann sighed and set down the bowl. "He went to Metropolis earlier. He didn't look happy. I think he went to find Superman."

"He's Superman's clone which means he's indestructible. I'm sure he'll be fine. Do we mix these together?" I pointed towards her bowl. She nodded as I put the bowl on the counter. She poured it in and I started to mix them both together.

"I know. I'm just worried about him. Anger flows off him and he hardly ever talks." She looked concerned.

Then it hit me.

"You have a crush on him!"

"What?! No!"

"You do!"

Her face went bright red. "Is it that obvious?"

"You told him he had great ears. It's a little bit obvious. Wally is going to be crushed!"

"You can't tell Wally! Or the rest of the team!"

"Don't worry M'gann, Your secrets safe with me. So are you going to ask him out?"

She looked down. "I don't know. I'm just afraid that he'll say no."

"Well if he says no, he's an idiot who doesn't know how awesome you are."

M'gann grinned at me and wrapped her arms around me tightly in a hug. "Too…tight!" She released me quickly. "Whoops. Sorry." She apologised. "You know, you really are strong for a girl this small." She chuckled and started to pour some of the pancake batter onto the frying pan.

"So are you going to ask Supey out when he gets back?"

"I-"

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Wally rushed into the kitchen. Kaldur appeared behind him. "Good morning Lila." I grinned at him. "Morning Kal!"

"So what are you making Megalicious?" Wally asked, leaning over M'gann's shoulder.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!"

I couldn't help but smirk as Wally flirted with M'gann. He was completely oblivious. I walked over to stand beside Kal as he leaned against the counter.

"Kal what's it like living in Atlantis? Is it like one big city?"

He smiled at me. "Enjoyable. No actually. It is the size of a small country and is made up of different cities. I am from Shayeris but the Capital is Poseidonis."

"Are there actually mermaids?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes, although I knew one."

I grinned. "Really? What's she like?"

"She is very pretty and very interested in the surface world like the mermaid in the human children's movie."

"The Little Mermaid? I love that movie!"

Kaldur smiled. "Yes! Exactly. She wants to come to the surface when she is older but is content just listening to the stories I tell her and reading as much as she can about the surface."

"Don't laugh at me, but I wanted to be a mermaid when I was younger. I used to try to swim to Atlantis when Scarlett took me to the beach and would sit on the rocks like Ariel did in the movie."

My cheeks turned pink as Kal started to chuckle. "Don't laugh at me!" I elbowed him gently.

"My apologies! Did you not realise that you could not become a mermaid?"

"I was a stubborn child who refused to believe my godmother when she said that I couldn't swim to Atlantis because I was nearly pulled into a current one time!"

Kaldur laughed and I grinned at him. I was about to reply when Wally interrupted us. "Pancakes are ready!"

"_Recognised Robin: B01" _The computer announced Robin's arrival.

"Just in time Rob! M'gann's made pancakes!" Wally called out to Robin as came into the kitchen. Wally handed a plate to me and Robin.

"Pancakes look awesome M'gann." I said and grinned at her.

"Thanks!" She opened up the fridge as I sat down at the table at the opposite end of the room. Robin sat down beside me and Kaldur sat down on the other side. I started to eat my pancakes as M'gann placed a plate in front of Kal.

"There you go Kaldur!"

"Thank you M'gann."

My eyes widened when I saw what Kaldur was eating. Sushi was not what I pictured an Atlantian to be eating. Kaldur must have noticed me staring at the sushi when he asked:

"Is there a problem Lila?"

My eyes snapped back up to his and I shook my head quickly. "No, no it's nothing."

Robin elbowed me. "You were staring at the sushi like you were expecting it to leap up and claw your eyes up!"

I scoffed. "I was not."

"C'mon Lila, tell us!"

I shouldn't have opened my mouth.

"You eat fish?" I asked Kaldur.

The look on his face made me want to hide in embarrassment.

"Yes." Kal answered slowly as he raised his eyebrow.

Adding to my embarrassment, Rob and Wally burst out laughing. "Dude! What did you think he ate?" Robin asked. I hesitated. "I don't know. I just- he has gills! Fish have gills!" Robin laughed harder.

"And you have a heart and so do animals! That doesn't stop you from eating them."

"I know but- Oh forget it." My cheeks started to turn pink as I sank down in my seat.

"Aw she's embarrassed! That's adorable. We'll leave you two to finish your breakfast." Wally said as he and Robin had finished their food and M'gann was just eating one last bite. They got up and went towards the tv room.

I turned back to Kal. He had a smile on his face. "Oh God, you probably think I'm so stupid."

He chuckled and shook his head. "It is fine. I was not sure of the surface world as well." I smiled at Kal's reply. At least he didn't think I was too weird. I noticed we were both finished with our food.

"Should we go find the others?" I asked Kaldur. He nodded and we left our plates in the sink and walked out to find the others.

We joined the others in the tv room as we watched a couple of crappy soap operas. I rolled my eyes as another one ended in a cliché. Something about the gardener actually being the father of the kid. I wasn't really paying attention. I heard Robin sigh and he got off of the couch.

"Okay can we do something else? 'Cause I am bored out of my mind."

I stood up. "Agreed. There are only so many soap operas I can take before my brain turns to mush and drips out of my ear."

"Great mental image." Wally replied.

I ignored his reply as Robin started to speak again. "I think the combat simulator also does games. Should we go try?" I smiled. "Anything to stop watching this show."

We all got up and walked into the other room. Robin managed to programme the simulator to bring up air hockey. "I've never played air hockey before." M'gann said quickly. Wally put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry babe I'll explain what to do. Also since it's your first time playing I'll go easy on you." He grinned at her and started to explain what to do. I watched as Robin and Kaldur played against each other. Robin won and then I started to play against Wally.

A few minutes later I managed to beat him. I smirked. "You don't have to go easy on me Wally." He frowned at me and exclaimed "But I'm awesome at air hockey!"

The computerized voice announced Superboy's arrival.

He materialized and stormed in. He looked very angry. Like someone ran over his puppy angry.

He marched right through our hockey game, causing it to disappear.

"Hi Superboy! How was Metropolis?" M'gann asked brightly. He ignored her and stormed off. Wow, what crawled up his ass?

We all turned when someone coughed to get our attention. It was Black Canary and Martian Manhunter. Oh no, was this going to be another training session? My bruises had only started to fade away.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" M'gann exclaimed. She ran over to hug her uncle. He pulled out of the hug and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"M'gann, I was in the neighbourhood so I came by to see how you were adjusting." He explained to his niece.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning!" She replied happily.

"That's all I can ask."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Superboy walking out of the room. Black Canary must have noticed too as she said "Stick around, class in session."

She walked into the centre of the ring as the floor started to glow beneath her. "I consider it an honour to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learnt from my own mentors," She winced as she took off her jacket, "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" M'gann asked, sounding concerned.

"The job." Canary replied, throwing her jacket to the side of the ring. "Now, conflict is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting... I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here! Yeah!" Wally exclaimed, throwing his hand up. He walked over to Black Canary and threw his banana peel in the trash can. "After this, I'll show you my moves." I snorted as he flirted with Canary.

He stood in fighting stance as a tone signalled for them to begin. She threw a punch that Wally feel for, and then kicked his feet out from under him. He landed on the floor with a thud. I chuckled quietly.

"Good block," Canary said, as she helped Wally up, "But can anyone else see what he did wrong?"

"Oh! He hit on teacher and got served!" Robin said, as I smirked.

"Dude!" Wally replied and he shot Robin a dirty look.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh please," Superboy cut her off, "With my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." She said calmly. This was not going to end well.

Wally backed away quickly as Supey walked up to Canary. They both took up a fighting stance and began. Supey threw a punch and Canary grabbed his arm, throwing him over her shoulder. He landed with a grunt.

Robin pointed and laughed. I was about to slap the back of his head to shut him up but Kal beat me to it. Rob covered his mouth with his hands, stifling his giggles. Supey got up and he did not look happy.

"You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger-"

Supey charged at her with an angry cry. Canary flipped over him and kicked his legs out from under him. As he landed Robin tried to stifle his laughter and M'gann flinched. Black Canary held out her hand to help him up but Supey ignored it.

"That's it! I'm done." He growled.

"Training is mandatory." Canary replied evenly.

"Batman to the cave." Batman's transmission couldn't have come at a better time. Superboy was giving Black Canary a death glare. She just stared back at him.

We turned to the screen as Batman spoke again.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers of its opponents," Oh that did not sound good, "Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous. Our foe gained more power with each combatant."

"Whoa, one guy with the powers of the entire league." Wally said. Oh god, please tell me we don't have to fight him.

"In the end, it took eight leaguers four hours to fight and disassemble the android." I let out a quiet sigh of relief. We don't have to fight him.

"An android? Who made it? T.O Morrow?" Robin asked. I had never heard that name before. There was me out of the loop.

"Good guess Robin but Tornado doesn't think so." Batman replied to his sidekick.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter told us. Now that name I had heard before. Scarlett had mentioned him before when she told me about fighting his androids. Wait, didn't he die?

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead!" Kaldur confirmed it.

"Or so we thought, or hoped." Black Canary replied.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised, we're sending two trucks carrying its parts to two separate Star Lab facilities, one in Boston and one in New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, try's to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to guard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Wally cheered.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy growled.

"You got something better to do?" Batman replied.

"Coordinates received. On our way! " Kaldur spoke as I ran on ahead to change into my suit quickly.

We took the Bioship to Lichfield County, where the trucks were. I smiled when I saw what we would be riding. I always wanted a motorcycle. We pulled our suits on over our uniforms in silence.

"Time to split into teams." Kaldur said, getting our attention.

"Kid Flash, Miss Martian and I will accompany the truck to Boston," Wally looked happy at these arrangements, "Shade, Superboy and Robin will accompany the truck to New York."

I nodded and put the helmet on.

"Have you ridden a motorcycle before Shade?" Robin asked me. I shook my head. "No but I think I have the basic idea. Gas, brake," I pointed at the throttle and brake pedal, "Steering and clutch?"

Robin smiled. "You got it!"

I swung my leg over the motorcycle and waited for Batman to give the signal. He gave it and the trucks started to pull away. I started to follow the truck as I heard KF say over the comm. "Don't miss me too much Shade!" I rolled my eyes.

We followed the trucks for a while in silence and then Robin started to question vocabulary.

"If dislike is the opposite of like then is aster the opposite of disaster? See instead of things going wrong, they go right!"

Supey didn't reply. I asked "Are you okay Superboy?"

"It's Canary. I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down bigger guys is part of the gig." Robin explained, "She learned that the hard way, and so did Batman and, well, me."

I rolled my eyes as Supey sped up ahead of his, signalling that this conversation was over.

I could hear this eerie giggling. Suddenly robotic monkeys started to attack the truck! Was this Ivo's work? Because now, I was picturing him with a green face and saying "Fly my pretties!"

"Shade, Superboy, Robin! Our shipment is under attack!" Aqualad said urgently in our comm.

"Kind of figured!" Robin replied. "Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's style!" His motorcycle switched to a different mode. "Hey! Switch your ride to battle mode!" I pressed the button on mine and it transformed into battle mode as well.

"Don't need it!" Supey leapt off his motorcycle and it came flying towards me. "What the hell Supey?!" I jumped off my motorcycle and onto the back off the truck. I climbed up the back and onto the top of the truck as monkeys started to attack me. I pulled my staff out of my thigh holster and extended it. I slammed it into the monkeys and knocked them off the truck.

For every monkey I broke, more came along.

Some of them must have knocked Superboy off, as he had disappeared. Robin climbed on top of the truck and we started to fight them off.

It wasn't long until Supey came back. He landed on the truck and fought more monkeys. I gasped when the truck swerved. "We need to get off!" Robin shouted over at me. He managed to get the driver out and we jumped off the truck, into the cornfields beside us.

I cried out in pain when I slammed into the ground. It took me a second to manage to get up, as my legs were shaking. Robin helped up the driver and put the drivers arm over his shoulder. I did the same with his other arm and we helped the driver walk out onto the road.

We watched as the monkeys as they flew away with the cargo. I groaned. Superboy's roar of fury got our attention. We turned to see him get up and leap after the monkeys.

"Superboy!" Robin yelled after him.

"Great." I muttered.

"Aqualad to Robin. We lost our cargo. Did you-" Kaldur was cut off by Robin.

"It's gone and so is one of my partners!" Robin replied

"Aqualad to Superboy, radio us your position. We can help you."

"I don't need help and don't want any!" He shouted, his voice ringing in my ear. There was a fuzzy click and then silence.

"Superboy." Kal asked again. "Superboy?"

"I think he ditched his comm." I replied.

"Super!" Wally groaned. "Now we can't even track him."

"M'gann can you contact him telepathically?" I asked over the comm.

"No, he's out of my range. Maybe we should contact Red-" The last part was cut off as static buzzed in my ear. Great, now that was broken. Robin looked over at me.

"I think it's broken."

He nodded and replied "Kaldur said that tornado always says that we should handle problems on our own and if we get the parts back the mission will still be successful."

Robin was silent for minute then replied. "Maybe not." I hated being out of the loop. He pulled a wire out and plugged it into one of the monkeys. I then realised something. "Wait, have we heard from the decoys yet?" Robin shook his head.

"We'd have heard from them by now," Robin brought up a map on his wrist computer and I looked over his shoulder to see it, "Ha! The parts have GPS! Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…Gotham City!" My eyes widened. Robin and I exchanged a worried look.

"We better get going." I said. Robin nodded and pressed a button on his wrist. "Definitely a disaster. Heavy on the dis." He said with a sigh. We started to pull our motorcycle suits off as we waited for the bikes to come.

"Are the others meeting us there?" I asked.

"Just KF. Aqualad and Miss M wouldn't get here in time." I nodded at his reply as the bikes pulled up. I opened the compartment up under the seat and pulled out my mask and utility belt. I strapped my thigh holster on and put my staff in it.

"Let's go." I nodded at Robin and swung my leg over the bike. Robin had changed into his costume as well. We started to drive towards Gotham.

We had been driving for a while when someone started running beside us. It was KF!

"You changed too!" Robin said to him.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies! You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered!" Robin looked down to at the GPS.

"Dude! They're at m- I mean, Gotham Academy!" Robin sounded surprised. I didn't go to that school. We couldn't afford it.

"Seriously! Do you think Superboy's with them?"

"I think so. We better hurry up." We sped up and drove through Gotham, arriving at the school just in time to hear a loud crash. I abandoned my bike at the entrance and Wally ran ahead.

We hurried into the gym to see Supey nearly being crushed by the android. _We have to fight him?! Great._

Robin and I hid at one side and Wally rushed in to move Superboy. "Yoink!" He pulled him away just in time. Robin threw something at the android but it went through the android. The android flew towards us with Red Tornado's powers and we were knocked in different directions.

I slammed into the benches and cried out in pain as I landed on my wrist. I swore as I felt like it popped. I managed to get to my feet as the android started to fight us off. Robin and I threw explosives at it but they just went through the android.

He grabbed Wally and was squeezing him tightly when an arrow flew through it. He dropped Wally as the arrow landed near us.

It was distracted with Superboy and I threw more explosives at it. They went through him again and then he used Black Canary's sonic scream on me. I yelled in pain when I slammed into the benches. I started to feel woozy and the back of my head felt damp. I was bleeding.

I managed to get up slowly and, while the android was distracted, I slipped over to KF and Robin.

"You guys okay?" I asked quietly.

"I've seen better days." Robin whispered back.

We watched as Superboy attacked Ivo and the android protecting him.

"Great, he's gone ballistic!" Wally exclaimed.

"Maybe not." Robin replied. What was he up to?

The monkeys brought Ivo down to the ground and I followed Robin as he said "Anyone want to play keep away?" He kicked Ivo forward

KF came in from the other side. "Oh me! Me!" The android slammed his foot into the ground and that sent KF flying in a different direction. He cried out in pain as his back slammed into the bleachers.

I pulled out another explosive and threw it at the android. It flew though him but then Supey jumped down and punched the android. It tried to phase into Superman's powers but Supey's fist got stuck in its head. We waited there for a moment and then its head exploded.

I grinned. "Great job Superboy!"

Robin crouched down beside the fallen android. "Help me disassemble him!"

"Dude the guy has no head!" Wally replied.

"Don't take any chances!" I turned my head to see Aqualad and Miss M come in.

Miss Martian flew over beside Superboy and asked "Superboy! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Feeling the aster." He smiled at Robin.

I winced in pain as I moved my wrist. It was swollen "Are you alright?" I felt Aqualad place his hand on my arm. I nodded. "I think your wrist is sprained." I nodded.

"Where's Ivo!?" Wally asked. I looked around. Ivo must have disappeared when we weren't looking.

"He's gone. Let's get back to the cave." M'gann said.

We arrived back at the cave a few hours later after bringing the android parts to New York. I was exhausted and sore. Riding a motorcycle with a sprained wrist was not fun. I just wanted to sleep.

Canary checked out my wrist when we arrived back and gave me an icepack to put on it. She let me put that on my wrist for a while. Black Canary and I joined the rest of the croup in the command room a few minutes later.

Kaldur explained what happened to the android. "The android is in pieces again. Safely being analysed at the two Star Lab facilities but Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he is arguably more dangerous than before."

"Capturing the Professor will be a league priority." Canary replied.

"We understand your mission came with other," Martian Manhunter paused to find the right word, "Complications."

Superboy looked away as everyone looked at him.

"Complications," Batman said, "Come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the league."

"The whole league?" Supey asked.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads," Batman turned to the rest of the team. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please! If we wanted help we would never get the chance to ask!" I raised my eyebrow as Robin pulled out the arrow that landed near us earlier, "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting, you still don't trust us!"

Batman picked up the arrow, examined it then handed it to Green Arrow. "We didn't follow you." He replied.

Green Arrow pulled out one of his arrows and compared them both. The two arrow heads were different.

"That's not your arrow. But that means-"

"Speedy! Wally grinned. Speedy? Wasn't that Green Arrow's sidekick?

"He has our backs!" Kaldur said with a grin as well.

Wally ran over to Green Arrow and took the arrow off of him. "Souvenir!"

I stopped paying attention when M'gann elbowed me and pointed to Black Canary. "Come on Lila. We need to get your wrist bandaged."

I waved goodbye to M'gann and followed BC. A few minutes later she had bandaged my wrist tightly and I went back to room. I changed into my pyjamas and finally climbed into my warm bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: In first chapter. I also don't own Scott Pilgrim vs. The World**

**I've updated twice in one week? Wow, I must be ill or something!**

"Where the hell have you been?!"

I realised that evening that it had been a month since I spoke to Meredith or my other best friend, Olivia. I had been busy with joining the team and I hadn't called my friends yet. Cadmus had also taken my cell phone which was still in my pocket. Batman gave me a new phone but then I had to get the numbers from the phone in my old house. Batman also didn't want me phoning anyone in case Cadmus traced the call.

I called them that night and they were a little pissed off. Okay that's an exaggeration, they were really pissed off.

"I've been calling you since I got back from France and you didn't answer. I went to your house and it was empty! There were cops outside who wouldn't let me in! I thought there was a murder or something!"

I was on the phone to Meredith and she wasn't happy. No one, including me, had come up with an excuse for my absence. I had to think of an excuse and it wasn't great.

"I lost my phone Mer and there had been a robbery. Besides we moved."

"Seriously? You couldn't phone me on a different phone?! Where did you move to anyway?"

"I'm sorry Mer. I should have called. We moved to Rhode Island."

I heard her sigh over the phone. "Have you talked to Olivia yet?"

"Yeah, I called her earlier. She reacted the same way you did. I have to go soon. Do you want to meet up next Friday? I'll come down to Gotham to see you guys. We can go see Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and then go to the diner like we always do. "

"Okay. We'll meet at my house first then go to the movie theatre."

"That's fine with me. Listen Mer, I have to go now. I'll take to you later okay? Bye."

"Okay. See ya later Lila."

I hung up the phone and placed it in front of me. I was sitting at the table in the kitchen and the rest of the team were watching a movie in the other room. I sighed. I was already exhausted from training with BC and the others. I was getting better now that I was getting used to training with Canary.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Maybe it was time to go to bed. I was a little happy though. My wrist had healed up and Black Canary removed the bandage that afternoon.

"Tiring day?"

I looked up to see Kaldur walking into the kitchen. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Yeah. Just got off the phone with my friend. She went to my house and they wouldn't let her in. She was mad and thought there had been a murder or something." I got off my chair and walked over to Kaldur, who taking cups out of the cupboard.

"I am sure your friend was just worried about you."

I sighed. "Yeah," I watched as Kaldur pulled something out of a different cupboard, "You making something Kaldur?"

Kal nodded. "Hot chocolate. Would you like a cup?"

I smiled slightly. That wasn't the answer I was expecting. "You know how to make hot chocolate?"

He nodded. "Robin taught me how to make it and I find the beverage delicious."

"I'd love a cup. I'll be back in a second. Just want to put my phone in my room." Kal nodded again. As I walked to my room I realised something. Kaldur was really good looking and was really sweet. Also, knowing my luck, he probably had a girlfriend. I mean who wouldn't want a charming, good-looking, sweet Atlantian? I ran a hand through my curly hair and frowned.

I put my phone on my desk and walked back to the kitchen. Kal handed me a cup of hot chocolate. "Is something wrong?" He must have noticed the frown on my face. I shook my head and sipped my hot chocolate.

"Thanks Kal. This is awesome hot chocolate." I replied with a smile.

"If this is about your friend Lila, I'm sure she was only worried about you. You just need to talk to her." Oh Kal. It's really the opposite I was frowning about. I helped bring in the hot chocolate to others and we watched the end of the movie they were watching.

The next morning I was woken up by someone pounding on my door. I groaned. "Go away!" I called out to the person. They continued knocking. I crawled out of my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Robin and M'gann standing there.

"What?" I snapped.

"Beach party!" M'gann replied excitedly, holding up a black bikini.

"What?" I asked again. I wasn't really awake yet.

"We're going to the beach! C'mon get ready. Kal and Supey are waiting for us."

I paid more attention at the mention of Kal. Shirtless Kal? Yes please. M'gann handed me the bikini and I replied "Give me a few minutes." They both nodded and I shut the door. I left the bikini on the bed and went into the bathroom. I had to get a shower.

After getting out of the shower and put on the bikini. It was a nice cut and tied up behind the neck. The only problem I had now was my scar. It was from where I was shot in the shoulder when I was four. It wasn't huge but it was still big enough that people would look at it and ask questions. It made me uncomfortable when people asked questions about it.

I decided to just put on a grey crop top with _Why?_ scrawled across it in black letters. I left my room and went to meet M'gann. She stood at the door that led to the beach. "Kaldur and Superboy are setting up the volleyball net and Robin's bringing the food."

I nodded and M'gann entered a code on the panel beside the door. "You were quick." I heard Robin to speak. I turned to see him holding three packets of hotdog buns.

We all walked out to the beach and M'gann ran out in front. "Hello Megan! We should go to the beach every day!"

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade." Robin replied.

"Poor Wally." M'gann added.

"Where's Wally?" I asked.

"School. It started today for him. But sucks to be him!" Robin grinned and I laughed. Kal and Superboy were just finishing setting up the volleyball court. Kaldur saw me and smiled.

"Good morning Lila."

"Good morning!" I replied cheerily. Holy crap, Kaldur in only swim trunks was a very attractive sight. "Come for a swim Lila! The water's great!" M'gann called over to me. I replied "Coming!"

"You coming?" I asked Kaldur. He nodded and we both walked to the water.

"Are you sure you do not want to remove your shirt?" Kaldur asked. I raised my eyebrow at him and he blushed faintly when he realised how the sentence sounded. "I mean so it does not get wet in the water!"

I chuckled. "No. I just like a little protection from the sun." I made up the lie quickly.

"Alright then." He replied.

I swam out with Kaldur for a while but stopped when he went out a bit too far. It kind of made me nervous. Kaldur stopped when he noticed I had stopped swimming. "Are you not coming out further?" We weren't too far from the shore.

I kind of hesitated but replied "After an incident where I hit my head on a rock and was nearly knocked out in the water I haven't been great in the water."

Kaldur smiled slightly. "A mermaid who is not great in the water. How odd."

I couldn't help but smile. Kal had remembered our conversation. "I know. How weird."

"I could help you with swimming." He smiled.

I grinned at him. "That would be awesome."

Kaldur swam towards me. "Come along. I think the others have started a volleyball game." I nodded and we both swam back to shore.

The rest of the day went by very quickly. We played volleyball for a while; Robin was probably the best out of all of us. We cooked hot dogs on the portable grill that M'gann had found somewhere. We even buried Superboy in the sand and he didn't complain! Seriously I thought he would have punched us away but he just lay there, with his sunglasses on, as we buried him in the sand. It had probably been the best day of my summer so far.

As the sun set we packed up the volleyball court and portable grill then went inside. We suddenly heard Batman's voice through the intercom.

"Team, be in uniforms and in transporter room in five minutes."

Five minutes later we had gathered in the transporter room just as the computerized voice announced the arrival of Green Arrow and someone called Artemis. She was a tall, blonde girl wearing a green and yellow outfit. She also had a quiver and bow strung across her back.

"This," Batman said, "is your new teammate, Artemis."

There was a moment of silence before Robin asked Artemis. "Welcome to the team. Can I see when of your arrows?"

Artemis looked confused and said "Uh sure." She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and handed it to Robin.

"_Recognised Kid Flash. B03."_

Wally rushed in wearing his swimming trunks and said something about him being the Wall-man and being ready to party. He looked ready to go to the beach; he even had a beach umbrella, which he tripped over. I winced as he slammed onto the ground.

"Wall man huh?" Artemis said with a smirk, "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at this remark.

Wally didn't look impressed. "Uh, who is this?"

"Artemis, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash, never heard of you."

Green Arrow walked over to Artemis and placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's my new protégée."

"What happened to your old one?!"

"_Recognised Speedy. B06."_

A redhead came in. So this must be Speedy. He didn't look too cheerful.

"Well for a start, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." He said.

"Roy," Green Arrow stepped out from behind Artemis, "You look-"

"Replaceable." Red cut him off.

"It's not like that! You told me you were going solo." Green Arrow replied.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?!" Wow, he was delightful. Roy must be known for his charm.

"Yes, she can." Artemis replied, glaring at Red.

"Who are you?" Wally and Artemis were now glaring daggers at each other.

Green Arrow and Artemis both spoke at the same time. "I'm his niece." Or "She's my niece or "I have knees." It was most likely the first two.

"You misunderstand. She is not your replacement," Kaldur stepped up, "We have always wanted you on the team. We have no quota on archers."

"And if we did," Wally said, "You know who we'd pick." I raised my eyebrows. Why was Wally being such a jerk to Artemis?

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay." Artemis stepped up.

Roy's gaze landed on me. "And who are you? Another replacement?" He asked tightly and glared at me.

"Lila Archer." I snapped at him and glared back. Kaldur interrupted our glaring match. "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah. A reason called Dr Sterling Roquette."

Robin spoke from beside Wally, tapping on his wrist hologram. "Nano-robotics genius and Claytronics expert at the Royal University in Star City," Roquette's information appeared on the screens, "Vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago. By the League of Shadows." Roy replied. League of Shadows? The assassins?

"Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Hardcore!" Wally sounded equally excited.

"I already rescued her," Roy walked over to the screens and pulled up an image of a robotic bug, "only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon." "Doc calls it 'The Fog'. It's comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path; concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't destruction, it's theft. The infiltrators can store raw data from computer systems and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows. Providing the access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech.

"Perfect for extortion and manipulation, power broking," said Artemis knowingly. "Yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Wally spat. Artemis gave him a knowing look. "Who are you?!"

Roy brought us back on topic. "Roquette is working on a virus to render the FOG useless."

Robin looked concerned. "But if the shadows know she can do that-"

"They'll target her." Roy finished. "Right now she's off the grid," Roy brought up an image of Happy Harbour High School, "I stashed her in the local High School's computer lab."

"You left her alone?!" Green Arrow demanded.

"She's safe enough for now." Roy replied.

"Then let's keep her that way." Green Arrow stepped towards Roy.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégée?" Roy spat.

Arrow was about to reply when Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. Arrow then spoke. "You brought this to the team. It's their mission. Which means it's hers now too."

"Then my job's done." Roy replied and then started to walk to the transporter.

"_Recognised. Speedy-"_

"That's Red Arrow. B06 Update." He interrupted the computer irritably and then left.

There was a moment of silence before Batman turned to the rest of us. "I expect a full report when you complete the mission."

Green Arrow smiled at his sidekick and added in "Good luck." Artemis smiled back at him. We all turned and started to walk to the Bioship hanger.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking," Artemis asked me, "What's your name? I haven't seen you on the news before I think."

"I'm Shade but my actual name is Lila," I replied, "That's because I'm new, like you. I only became Shade about a month ago."

"Yeah. So that would make you the second one? Since the first one died."

I chuckled. "She didn't actually."

"Wait what?!"

"It's a long story." Wally and I said around the same time. Wally grinned at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Looks like we're on the same wavelength beautiful!" I rolled my eyes and pulled Wally's arm off of me.

"Go put a shirt on Wall man."

"Come on babe, enjoy the view!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Wally I can barely take you seriously with a shirt on. Now you just look ridiculous," Artemis giggled as I spoke; "Besides we're at the Bioship chamber. It's time to go."

Wally pouted and walked off to his room.

"Is he always like that?" Artemis asked.

"Oh you have no idea." I replied.

The ride to the High school was tense, to say the least. Wally and Artemis were arguing with each other most of the way and when they weren't arguing, they were giving each other death glares. It was kind of a relief to get off the Bioship.

Superboy, M'gann and Robin were doing perimeter around the building and Kal, Artemis, Wally and I were patrolling the halls and staying with the Doc.

"_Everybody online?" _I heard M'gann ask in my head. I walked down the hallway near the computer lab. My school was a dump compared to this place.

"_Whoa. This is weird." _Artemis' voice echoed in my head.

"_And distracting!"_ The doctor replied. She then went on to say some computer stuff that I didn't understand and complained about the fact that she would hear 'Teen think' in her skull.

"_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" _Wally remarked.

"_Pot, Kettle. Have you met?"_ Artemis replied.

"_Hey I do not need the newbie who drove Red arrow of the team!" _Wally said. I rolled my eyes. Looks like these two were getting in an argument again.

"_That is so not on me!" _Artemis replied angrily.

"_Would you two stop? We're on a mission here and you both need to be quiet!"_ I interrupted their argument.

"_Exactly, since the fate of the world is in stake here!" _The Doctor exclaimed in our heads.

"_How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy with perimeter?"_ Artemis asked.

"_Good idea."_ Kaldur replied.

I finished patrolling the halls and went into the computer room were Kaldur and the doctor were. Kaldur didn't look too happy. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked a bit frustrated. I couldn't blame him.

"_You might want to cut her some slack," _Robin said,_ "It was her arrow that saved you from Amazo." _That explained a lot.

"What! No," Wally replied in disbelief, "That was Speedy's, I mean Red Arrow's arrow right?!"

"_Not so much."_

"_Well, still not giving her the satisfaction."_

"_You know I can still hear you!"_ Artemis replied, sounding annoyed.

"_I couldn't have got the Justice League." _The Doctor muttered in our heads.

Kaldur walked over beside the Doctor. "_The virus won't be of much use if we can't find the weapon. Can you track it?"_

"_My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science! Brilliant science!" _She replied angrily_, "And of course I can track it but I would have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address on it and assassinate me written in neon."_

Kal placed his hand on her shoulder. _"We will protect you."_

The doctor thought for a moment then pressed a button on the keyboard. _"Tracking fog now."_

I sighed and walked over to the door._ "I'm going to sweep the hallways again." _

"_If you see anything unusual-"I interrupted Kal's reply._

"_Alert the team. I know."_

I was walking down the hallway when I noticed someone jump across the skylight. _"There's someone on the roof."_

"_Sorry Lila that was me." _Supey replied. I sighed in relief. I thought it was someone else.

"_Mm that boy."_ Artemis' voice echoed in my head. Was this about Superboy? Hitting on M'gann's turf was not going to go well.

"_He can hear you! We can all hear you."_ M'gann replied, sounding annoyed.

"_Oh, I know."_ Artemis replied.

"_Miss Martian",_ Kal's voice echoed, "_Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."_

I walked back to the computer lab and Wally grinned at me from where he stood, guarding the door. I smiled slightly back and walked into the lab. I then stood beside Kal. _"Halls were clear?" _He asked.I nodded_ "Seem to be."_

Suddenly something was thrown at the doctor. I gasped as Kal jumped in front of her and blocked whatever had been thrown. "Get down!" I exclaimed and pushed the doctor under the desk.

"_Keep the doctor safe."_ Kaldur said. I gasped as more of the projectiles landed in his arm. He didn't seem to be affected though. He pulled them out quickly.

I pushed the doctor out from under the table to the other side, trying to get as far away as we could from the assassin. A tall dark-haired woman entered the room. She wore a Cheshire cat mask that was slightly eerie.

"Well that must have hurt," she purred.

"Atlantian skin is quite dense." Kal replied as he pulled out his water bearers and turned them into swords.

She continued to attack him, "And my shuriken are quite poisonous."

As the assassin was distracted with Kaldur, I pulled the doctor away to get to the door.

"_Megan, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack. Computer lab_," his voice echoed through my head as I pushed Roquette towards the door. "_On our way",_ Artemis replied.

We got there and I swore as I pulled at the handle. It was locked. "Locked. Great." I muttered under my breath.

"Poison slowing you down?" She asked as they clashed.

"Jelly fish poisoning. I am largely immune." He glared back before she smacked him in the head. Kaldur fell to the ground.

"Aqualad!" I exclaimed. I pulled out my staff and extended it as the assassin chuckled. I pushed the doctor under one of the desks as the assassin threw more of her throwing stars at us. I rolled out of the way and she threw more in my direction.

I leapt over one of the desks and was about to hit her with my staff when she blocked my hit with her sai. We fought but the assassin managed to kick my legs out from under me and my head slammed into the edge of a desk. Pain shot through me as I cried out. I felt dizzy.

"Nice try junior." She said, raised her sai and was about to hit me with it when it was knocked out of her hand by an arrow.

"Don't move." Artemis said to the assassin. She looked over at Artemis as Artemis approached her. Kal and I both got up. "This gig is getting interesting." The assassin pulled out a sword from the folds of her robe. How many weapons did that girl have? She was like a walking arsenal.

Artemis fired arrows at her which were easily blocked. Kaldur crept up beside me and asked quietly "Are you alright?"

"Yeah you?" I replied at the same volume. He nodded. KF then arrived along with Miss M. He stopped in front of the doctor to protect her.

The assassin stopped. "Maybe a little too interesting." She pulled something else out of her robe. It was a flash bomb and she threw it to the ground, disappearing under a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared to see Wally hanging onto Artemis. He must of tried to grab the assassin. Wally backed off quickly.

"Gone!" Wally exclaimed.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" The doctor complained. I rolled my eyes and snapped "Just be glad you're alive!" She glared at me.

"This is all your fault. You were on perimeter, how'd that Shadow get in?" Wally blamed Artemis. She glared at him but didn't reply.

"That's not really fair," M'gann defended Artemis, "I was outside too."

"Outside, be distracted by her!" Wally replied quickly, "Besides, I can't be mad at you!"

"_You gave me mouth to mouth."_ Wally's voice echoed in my head.

"_We heard that!"_ Everyone chorused.

M'gann tried to comfort Artemis, saying how her first battle didn't go well either. I walked over to the pair and said "Thanks for saving my butt back there, by the way." Artemis smiled slightly in reply.

"Focus everyone," Kaldur interrupted. "The Shadows will be back."

Robin started to speak over the comm. My eyes widened as he described how the FOG decimated a Star Labs facility in Philadelphia. It was full of high tech information and now the Shadows had it. This was not good. "What now?" He asked Kaldur.

"Rescan for that FOG. Find it. We're move the doctor," was his reply.

"_Stop it, both of you." _Kal said over the mind-link.

"_What?!" _Artemis and KF replied.

"_I can hear you glaring" _I chuckled quietly at Kal's reply. Miss M, KF and Artemis had been the decoy. M'gann had morphed into the doctor and pretended to be her while Kal and I guarded the real doctor at a different location. I was currently sitting beside the real doctor as she worked on the virus.

I jumped off my seat as someone came opened the door; my hand automatically grabbed my staff. I relaxed when I saw it was Kal. "The Shadows took the bait," he told me, "They have engaged Miss M, Kid and Artemis. Doctor, how much longer?"

"I've almost got it!" Roquette let us know.

I got up from my seat and walked around the internet café. The doc said this would be fine. All she needed was a computer and an internet connection.

Kal and I looked up as the roof creaked. The assassin was here. "Someone's here." I said quietly.

"Uploading now!" Roquette exclaimed triumphantly, "By the way, you said you'd protect me!" I pulled out staff and extended it as the door creaked open. A smoke bomb rolled in. Kal pulled out his waterbearers and turned them into swords.

I turned when I noticed Kaldur looking the other way. Suddenly, three darts imbedded themselves in Kaldur's chest. "Oh my God." I murmured quietly. He stumbled backwards.

"Let's test that jellyfish immunity, shall we?" The assassin jumped down from the vent.

I pushed the doctor back as Kaldur shook himself and then began to fight the assassin. She dodged most of his hits and kicked him to the ground. He landed face first and his swords disappeared. "There," She purred, "Limit tested." I glared at the assassin and she started to step towards me.

"Oh, what's the matter? Did I hurt you boyfriend?" She asked and then chuckled. I advanced towards her and growled "What's in those darts?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about." She replied. I held out my staff like a sword and brought it down near one of her knives. She dodged the blow but while she was distracted I kicked her knee, making her stumble slightly.

"Oh someone is very annoyed. Shouldn't you go help your boyfriend?" She purred as our weapons clashed. There was a beep then Roquette screamed "Upload complete!"

The assassin kicked me in the stomach which made me stumble backwards. "Looks like you live another day doctor but don't forget, the Shadows may find need for your programming skills again." She threw a smoke bomb at the ground. The doctor and I started coughing and once the smoke cleared we noticed that she was gone.

I ran over to Kaldur as he started to wake up. "Are you okay?" I crouched down beside him to help him up. He nodded. "Is the doctor alright?" He croaked.

"I'm fine." She replied. Roquette stood behind me. "The assassin got away." I told Kaldur as I helped him stand up. "The virus?"

"Uploaded." Roquette told him. He took one unsteady step and nearly fell over. I grabbed him and put his arm around my shoulder to help him walk. The Doctor put his other arm around her shoulder to help him as well.

We walked outside and saw Artemis standing there. "Where is the assassin?" Kaldur asked her. "She uh, she got away." Artemis replied.

Wally suddenly appeared beside her. "Oh from you? Big surprise! Notice, we got ours." I was getting really annoyed.

"What is your problem?!"I snapped at him, "There's no need to be a jerk to Artemis just because she joined the team and Speedy didn't. From what I heard today, he sounded like he didn't even want to join in the first place! Even if you don't like Artemis she still deserves respect as a teammate!"

"Why do you care?!" Wally spat back at me.

"I care because if I was an archer, would you treat me the same way?! I can't help but think that wouldn't like me if I was!" I exclaimed, "Artemis helped Kaldur and I when we under attack. She deserves thanks."

Wally looked surprised at my outburst. Artemis smiled slightly at me as Kaldur stepped up, as he pulled the darts out of his chest. "She is right. Doctor Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you," Artemis looked over to Kaldur, "Welcome to the team."

M'gann, Kaldur and I walked over to Artemis. Kaldur shook her hand and M'gann placed her hand on Artemis' shoulder. "I've always wanted a sister. Now I've got two!" M'gann placed her other hand on my shoulder, "Here on earth I mean! I've got twelve on Mars but trust me it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know but thanks." Artemis replied. I elbowed KF to make him say something. "Ow! Yeah welcome." He shook hands with Artemis then looked down.

"Cool! Souvenir!" He picked up the assassin's mask that she had left on the ground. "Did you see her face?" Kaldur asked. Artemis shook her head. "It was dark."

Kaldur sighed. "No matter. We should get back to the cave."

"Robin and Superboy are back!" M'gann pointed down one of the alleyways. We looked down there to see Robin and Supey walked down the hatch of the invisible Bioship.

"How'd the mission go for you guys?" Robin asked.

"Good. The Doctor is safe. We need to move her to Mount Justice quickly. Just in case the assassin changes her mind. Radio Batman and tell him that Roquette needs transport back to Star City." Kal told Robin.

Robin nodded and raised his hand to his ear. "Robin to Batman." As he spoke to Batman the rest of us started to move to the Bioship. As we got closer Kaldur started to stop leaning on me. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. I think I can walk by myself now," Kal told me as he pulled his arm off my shoulder, "Thank you for helping me." I smiled at him.

Everyone climbed aboard the Bioship and took their seats. M'gann made another one for Doctor Roquette and she sat down. I smirked as I heard her mutter "This is odd." We then started the journey back to Mount Justice.

The next day someone woke me up by ringing my phone. I groaned when I saw the time. It was only 7am and I had gone to sleep about five hours ago. I grabbed my phone and raised my eyebrow when I saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Lila. It's Robin." I groaned at the answer.

"Can't you call me at a more reasonable time? Say noon? How did you get my number anyway?"

"Batman recorded the number when he gave you back your cell phone," Of course he did, "Anyway, I was reading some of the files Batman got from Cadmus and I found some about the experiment Scarlett did."

This got my attention . I climbed out of my bed. "But I thought Scarlett had all the files from the project."

"Apparently not. I'll show you. I'll be at the cave in ten minutes with the files." With that he hung up. I got up and pulled off my pyjamas. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. This was weird. I thought Scarlett took all of the files from the research facility before she went to the Justice League.

I walked out to the command room. The cave was empty. The others were still asleep. I sat down and waited for ten minutes. Then the Boy wonder arrived in civies and sunglasses. "Hey. I'll show you the files now."

He typed a few things into the command room computer and brought up several different pages. "There's a lot of stuff here. From different effects to information about every test subject. Nearly all of them are dead. Apart from the obvious."

He brought up the names of all the subjects. I scanned the names. I saw Scarlett's and then froze when I saw another name.

"Robin click on the file of this one." I pointed at the name. Robin clicked on it. "Oh my God." I murmured quietly when I saw the picture.

"What? What's wrong?" Robin asked me.

"Alexandria Turner. Robin this is my mom."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: In first chapter. I also don't own Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. **

"Wait what?!" Robin exclaimed, "How do you know?"

"I think I can recognise my own mother Robin. I know it's her." I was so confused. My mom died long after the experiment stopped. Why did Scarlett not tell me? Why did Scarlett tell me that she was the only subject in that experiment that made it out alive?

"But Scarlett said she was the only living subject! Did you know about this?" Robin said. I shook my head and asked him "When did she join the experiment?"

He scrolled down the file. There was basic information about her and pictures as well."Uh, about two weeks after Scarlett joined. Apparently, she was one of the first people on the project and was injected with the serum. It was stronger than the one Scarlett was injected with and she responded well to it," His eyes widened, "Whoa, she was nearly killed by one of the other subjects. Like she was nearly strangled but managed to pull the guy off her."

Robin pulled up a picture of my mom in a hospital bed, unconscious, and then another of her being injected with a light-blue coloured liquid. That must be the serum. Why did Scarlett never tell me about this? Scarlett trusted me. Why did she feel the need to not tell me about this?

"I need to go Lila but I'll leave these files for you to look at." Robin said to me. I smiled at him. "Thanks for this Robin.

He nodded at me and got up from his chair. He then left the room. I walked over to the chair and sat down. I stared at the picture of my mother. I didn't know what to say.

Should I call Scarlett? I needed to ask her why she didn't tell me but she was still on the run from Cadmus and I didn't know where she was. I leaned back and sighed. Maybe I could get Batman to find her. I didn't know what to do.

…

The next week passed at a snail's pace. I asked Batman if I could talk to Scarlett and he said that trying to contact her would be a bad idea since she was on the run still.

Robin read through more of the files and found one about the final outcome of the experiment. Most of the subjects had gone insane or had died but two managed to escape. Scarlett and my mom.

For most of the week I had spent a lot of my time in my room looking over the files. Some of the pictures were actually very creepy. There was one of several security guards pulling a test subject off the doctor. They had scratched the doctor's eyes out. Why did Cadmus feel the need to take pictures of this?

I had asked Batman and Robin not to tell the rest of the team about the files, unless it was necessary. This was something I wanted to deal with by myself.

I was now sitting in the diner near the movie theatre with Olivia and Meredith. We ate in that place a lot during the school year. In my opinion, they made the best cheeseburgers in Gotham. The other girls were laughing and happy. I was quiet, my mind still on the files about the serum. Olivia was giving me a description of the 'so hot I think I was going to pass out', in her words, guy she met in Portugal, where she went on vacation.

"His eyes were literally the colour of the blue sea and they sparkled so brightly and his abs!" Meredith and I snorted with laughter, "Seriously I think I nearly fainted when I first saw him. Then he came over and asked would you like to swim with me! That girls is how I met Daniel, probably the hottest guy I have ever seen."

"Here are you orders girls," Christine, our waitress said, "Cheeseburger and fries for Lila, chicken burger and fries for Olivia and a veggie burger for Meredith." Meredith had gone vegetarian when she watched some documentary about animal cruelty. She tried to get Olivia and me to watch it but we refused.

"Thank you Christine." We chorused. Christine had been working in the diner for a while and knew us since we came in a lot.

"Hey Lila what did you do over summer?" Mer asked me.

What could I say? I got kidnapped by a secret cloning facility that wants my godmother, joined a superhero team, went to Santa Prisca, fought an android, got a crush on an Atlantian and found out my mother was part of a secret experiment.

I shrugged. "Not that much. Just the place had been robbed while we were out and then we moved. Nothing that exciting."

"Did yer guy 'ere 'but Gofam Academy?" Olivia said through a mouthful of fries. Meredith and I looked at each other and then back at her. "Translate Liv." I said.

"I said did you guys here about Gotham Academy? The place was wrecked. Like the most of the school was in 'ruins' according to my dad." Olivia's dad was one of the builders who were fixing the damage.

I tried to look surprised but I knew that was from the Amazo Android attack. Whoops. "Ugh and they get more time off so they can do repairs. Lucky bastards."

We stayed in the diner for a while talking and eating. We then got ice-cream. About an hour later I waved at my friends as they walked down the street to their homes. I was going back to the Zeta tube. I was walking for a while and turned to the alleyway. I stopped in my tracks. "Artemis? "

The blonde whirled around, her eyes wide. "Lila! What are you doing in Gotham?"

"I was visiting some friends. What are you doing in Gotham? Star City is miles away from here."

"I was visiting my cousin! Yeah, I'm just getting back to the cave, are you coming?" I nodded and we went into the Zeta Tube. I suspected that Artemis wasn't telling me everything.

…

I spent the next few days in the cave. I started training with throwing knives, which were one of my favourite weapons. I actually had a collection but I think they were in storage along with the rest of my stuff.

I was still trying to contact Scarlett. I needed to know why she didn't tell me. There was also a question I had. Would it have any effect on me? I walked out of the kitchen, sipping a glass of water. Kaldur and Superboy were in the middle of a sparring match and Artemis, M'gann and Wally were watching them.

I walked over to M'gann and Artemis. "It?" Artemis said and then the pair burst of laughing. I smiled at them both and they grinned back when they stopped laughing. "Hi Lila!" M'gann said.

Superboy threw Kaldur over his shoulder as the computer announced _"Fail: Aqualad." _Speaking of Aqulad, he was acting strange recently. Kaldur had spent most of his time out of the cave and seemed distracted most of the time. It was odd.

Supey dusted off his hands. "Black Canary taught me that." He helped Kal up then nodded at me. "Hey Lila." Kaldur smiled at me. "Hello."

Suddenly Red Tornado came down into the room. Wally ran over to him. "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," he responded.

"Yeah well the Batman is with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham, but you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or, uh, mission?" Wally told Red.

"If we can be of help." Kaldur added.

Tornado didn't respond. He turned and pressed a few keys. A picture of an old man came up.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old," he intoned.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Wally whispered, nudging Artemis in the side. Tornado changed the image to a man wearing a gold helmet and gold cape paired with a dark suit. I wondered how on earth that would be practical for crime fighting.

"Kent was a charter member to the Justice society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League."

"Of course, Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme! He was Doctor Fate!" Kaldur told us.

"More like Doctor Fake," Wally scoffed. "The guy knows a little bit of advanced science and Dumbledores it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

I rolled my eyes. For the fastest boy in the world, Wally was pretty close-minded.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts," Red Tornado went on, ignoring us, "but he is the caretaker of the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might. It would be unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He is like the Grand Priests and Priestesses on Mars," M'gann said excitedly. "I would be honoured to help find him."

"Me too!" Wally's hand shot up, "So honoured I can barely stand it. Magic rocks!"

I rolled my eyes then stepped beside M'gann "I'm in. This mission sounds fun."

"You'll need this," Tornado held out a gold key which Kaldur took from him, "It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally asked M'gann. I walked over to Artemis and said to her quietly "Wow Wally changed his opinion so quickly about magic."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. It's like he had an epiphany about magic!" We both giggled.

Wally looked over his shoulder at us and raised his eyebrows. "What are you two laughing about?" Artemis shrugged. "Oh nothing!"

"So Wallman," I asked Wally, "When did you realise that magic rocked? After all I thought you said that Kent just dum-"

Wally cut me off. "Let's get to the Bioship! The quicker we start to look for Kent the better!" We all started to walk to the Bioship. Artemis walked ahead of me to catch up with Superboy and that left me and Kal.

"Do you think Kent has just gone on one of his 'walkabouts' as Red Tornado put it?"

"I do not know. We should catch up with the others." Kaldur replied shortly. He walked on ahead of me but my mind was screaming at me to say something. I didn't know whether to ask him or not. My opportunity disappeared though, as we got to the Bioship.

…..

The flight to the Tower of Fate was long and boring. Artemis and Wally were arguing as usual. Artemis started to ask Wally about his 'love' for magic. "So Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?

"Well, I don't like to brag but before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself!" Wally leaned back on his chair and was clearly attempting to impress M'gann. I didn't think it was working as she was focused on flying the Bioship and didn't reply.

"Where is this place anyway?" I asked.

"Salem." M'gann replied.

"Seriously? Cool!" I replied.

"You know of this place?" Kaldur asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's where they had these famous witch trials in the sixteen hundreds. When I was a kid my godmother brought me here because I really wanted to be a witch. That or a mermaid." I grinned as I saw Kaldur smile slightly.

M'gann giggled. "You can't just become a mermaid Lila!"

"I know but try telling that to seven year old me! I refused to believe anyone who told me I couldn't become a witch or a mermaid. I was a stubborn child." M'gann and Artemis laughed.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates but-"

"Nothing's there." Superboy cut M'gann off.

"Take us down." Kaldur commanded.

We walked out of the Bioship and onto an empty field. "Are you sure you got the right coordinates?" I asked.

M'gann nodded. "I triple-checked!"

"I'm going to look around." Wally said. He ran around the field quickly and came back a few seconds later with a confused look on his face. "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think? Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis asked. Wally looked impressed for a moment. "Absolutely!" He then saw M'gann come over, "Not! Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

Artemis and I looked at each other and then rolled our eyes. Wally was still trying to impress M'gann. We then turned to the empty space before us.

"A test of faith," Kal said as he worked in front of us, holding a golden key, "Stand behind me." He then held the key p and turned it in mid-air. It let out an audible click. My eyes widened in surprise as a large stone tower appeared in front us.

"Good thinking Kal." I said.

"Thank you Lila." He said with a small smile.

He pushed the tower door open and we walked inside. We walked into a large hallway that had no windows or other doors.

"Uh where did the door go?" Supey asked. We turned and saw that the door had disappeared. Well it was now a door less hallway as well.

We turned the other way when a projection of Kent Nelson appeared. It started to speak. "Greetings. You have entered with a key but the tower does not recognise you. Please state your purpose and intent." We were silent.

Wally stepped forward quickly. "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate!" Judging by the disbelieving look on the projection's face he didn't believe him. This wasn't going to end well. The projection disappeared.

Then the floor disappeared beneath us. I screamed as we plummeted towards the lava below. I tried to grab onto the side but there was nothing to grab on to.

I cried out in surprise as an arm wrapped around my waist. It was Kal. He was holding onto Artemis who had brought a grappling hook. I nodded at Kaldur. "Thanks." He nodded in reply. We looked down as we heard Supey cry out in pain. I winced when I saw his feet were in the lava. However, when he pulled them out they were fine. Impressive.

"Those were my favourite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." He said angrily.

"We need to get out of here. M'gann can you fly us out?" I asked.

"Having trouble," She was holding Wally up but she was sinking further and further, "Marinating altitude. I'm so hot."

"You so are." Wally replied. Now really wasn't the time Romeo.

"Wally!" Artemis cried.

"Inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally shouted back. I gripped onto Kaldur's arm as I could feel it loosening.

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to heat. We must climb out quickly." He said.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann hit her forehead, "We never truly answered the question! Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr Nelson and helmet were safe!" M'gann called out. I really hoped this would work. I sighed in relief as a platform covered the lava.

Artemis extended the grappling hook so we could land on our feet. I let go of Kal's arm. That was odd. The platform was cold. Kaldur must have had the same thought as he crouched down and touched the floor. "This platform. It should be red hot but it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry Megalicious. I got ya." Something snapped when I heard Wally say that.

"Okay you need to stop!" I pulled Wally away from M'gann, "We nearly got killed in a pit of boiling lava because you wanted to impress M'gann!"

"When did this become my fault?" Wally snapped at me. Artemis stepped up beside me. "Lila's right! We nearly got barbecued because you told that whatever it was that you were a true believer! All because you wanted to impress M'gann."

"Wally, is this true?" M'gann asked, "You don't believe?"

"Fine! I lied about magic but magic is the real lie! A major low." Wally replied.

"Wally I studied for a year at the Conservatory in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Kaldur replied.

"Dude, have you ever heard of bio-electricity? Hey, in primitive cultures fire was once considered magic too! Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." Wally replied, unconvinced. I rolled my eyes at Wally.

"You know you're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis replied.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's lab experiment and here I am! Everything can be explained by science."

"Let's test that theory." Kal said as he pulled up a trap door.

"Wait! The backdraft from the lava will roast us alive." I smirked. Instead of lava it was snow. "It's snow!" M'gann said, sounding delighted.

Artemis smirked at Wally and asked "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" We jumped through the trap door and into the winter wasteland. Everyone looked pointedly at Wally.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"Ever hear of string theory?" Wally replied, "We're in a pocket dimension." I rolled my eyes again. What did it take for Wally to accept magic?

"What's that?" M'gann asked as she pointed to a floating walking stick. That was something you didn't see every day.

"Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand?" Wally asked sarcastically. He ran up to it and grabbed the walking stick as Artemis grabbed it.

"I got it!" They said in unison. The walking stick started to glow, "Hey! I can't let go!" My jaw dropped as they were pulled upwards and they both disappeared in a flash of light. I turned to the others. "What just happened?"

Superboy and Kaldur looked as confused as I did. "They disappeared," M'gann said, sounding worried, "Wally! Artemis! What do we do?"

"We should not panic," Kaldur reassured her, "They probably still remain in the tower. We should go and find them but now we need to find a way out."

"Let's start walking then." Supey said.

"Which way?" I asked.

"Any way. It is better than standing here." Kal replied. He started to walk forward and the rest of us started to follow him.

After a few minutes of walking I started to shiver. I pulled the zipper of my jacket up and wrapped my arms around me in an attempt to keep warm. How were the others standing this?

"I don't understand Wally. It's like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." M'gann said.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend," Kaldur explained, "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control."

M'gann nodded and then gave me a concerned look. She must have noticed me shivering. "Are you okay Lila?"

"I'm freezing. Are you guys not cold?" I replied.

"I don't feel the cold." Superboy told me.

"And M'gann and I are adapted to colder temperatures. I am sorry Lila. I had forgotten that you are not adapted to colder temperatures. We should find a way out of here quickly" Kaldur explained.

I shook my head. "It's fine Kal. A little cold isn't going to kill me." A door suddenly appeared a short distance away from us. I chuckled. "Just in time."

We walked through the door and instead of walking through we fell through. I landed in a graceful heap on top of Kaldur. I scrambled off him quickly. "Sorry." I apologised. He shook his head. "It is fine."

"Friends of yours?" I turned to see Wally and Artemis standing with an old man. So this was the real Kent Nelson. They all stood around a large bell. I looked around the room in awe. Apart from where we stood, the whole room was covered in stairs.

I was about to say something when a bolt of electricity nearly hit Nelson and Wally. They narrowly missed. I jumped out of the path of another bolt of electricity.

The electricity had come from where a pale boy in a suit and another man, who was firing the electricity at us, were standing. Artemis ran over to us.

Nelson hit the bell with his cane and he and Wally disappeared in a flash of gold light. The boy in the suit flew up and hit the bell. He disappeared too.

"Who are they?" I cried as I pulled out my staff from where it was tucked in my black boot. I extended it as Artemis replied "The kid in the suit is Klarion and this is Abra Kadabra. His powers aren't real magic though. Wally said that Flash proved it was equipment from the future."

Artemis and I dodged another bolt of electricity. Superboy let out an angry cry and ran towards him. "Superboy look out!" M'gann exclaimed as another bolt of electricity hit him on the chest and made an electric cage around him. He screamed in pain.

Kaldur ran towards him and while Kadabra was distracted with Kaldur, I ran behind him. While we ran forward Artemis yelled to M'gann "Try to contact Wally!"

Kaldur was hit with a bolt of electricity and it formed a cage around him. He started to scream in pain as well.

When I was about to hit Kadabra he turned around and hit me in the chest with electricity. It formed a cage around me and I started to scream. The pain was unbearable. It was worse than when I was electrocuted at Cadmus.

After what felt like forever the pain stopped. The cage disappeared. I got up and smirked at the sight of Kadabra in his underwear. Superboy got up. "Shows over, He said then he swiftly punched Kadabra in the face.

"You guys okay?" I asked with a wince. The others nodded.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Artemis asked.

"I think I have an idea."

We all turned to see Wally holding the helmet. I grinned as Artemis and M'gann cried "Wally!" in unison.

"You're okay!" Artemis smiled.

"Where is Nelson?" Kaldur asked.

Wally's face fell. "He didn't make it." He said quietly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Klarion overpowered us. Nelson gave his life to protect me and the helmet."

"How did you stop Kalrion?" Supey asked.

"I had to put the helmet on. Look the mission's accomplished. Let's go home."

We all nodded and then a door appeared beside us. "Where does it go? M'gann asked quietly.

"Only one way to fine out." Supey said. He opened the door to reveal the deserted town of Salem. We all walked to the Bioship quietly. Wally was different. Normally after he defeated the bad guys he would be cheering and bragging. Now he was just quiet.

…

The ride home in the Bioship was silent. Surprisingly, Artemis and Wally didn't argue but I suspected it was because of how Wally was feeling. We arrived back at the cave and flew into the hanger. After hearing what happened to Kent Nelson, the whole team were silent. We got up from our seat and out of the Bioship. Red Tornado and Batman stood there.

Wally walked over to Batman to probably explain what happened to Mr Nelson. I stood back with the rest of the team. I sighed. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Lila." The others replied. I then started to walk to my room.

Another day without answers. I need to speak to Scarlett soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Harry Potter. **

**Hey! I made some changes to the end of the last chapter so read that again.**

A week passed and I still had no information about my mom. I couldn't contact Scarlett either. I had spent most of my time in my room reading over the files and trying to find more research. So far I was failing.

I decided I needed to get my mind off this. I pulled off my pyjamas and then put on a pair of purple shorts and a black shirt. After, I pulled my black hair into a bun and grabbed the tape so I could wrap my knuckles. I then walked to the training room. It was empty when I got there. M'gann was in the kitchen and Connor was with her but I didn't know where everyone else was.

After I wrapped my knuckles in tape I started to punch and kick the punching bag as hard as I could. Beads of sweat started to appear on my forehead after a while. I kicked the punching bag and sent it sliding down the glider.

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?"

I looked up when someone started to speak and smiled slightly when I realised it was Kaldur. "It pissed me off. I was teaching it a lesson." Kal chuckled at my reply.

I walked over to the punching bag and started to hit it again. "Are you alright Lila?" He asked. I froze and then looked up at him. Kaldur continued "It just seems like you are avoiding us. You barely come out of your room unless it is for food, missions and training."

I sighed. "I've just been distracted for a while." I then continued to hit the punching bag.

He raised his eyebrows. I didn't think he was convinced that was the whole reason. "Something's obviously wrong. Lila, please just talk to me." He pleaded.

I stopped hitting the punching bag and sighed. "I found out that my mom was part of the project that Scarlett volunteered for."

"Where they were injected with the serum? But I thought Scarlett told us that she was the only test subject that survived."

"That's what she told us but Batman found more of the files when he was investigating Cadmus and Robin showed them to me. My mom was one of the test subjects."

"I see. Are you angry with Scarlett because she didn't tell you about it?" Kal asked.

I snorted. "I'm that easy to read huh?" He didn't reply. I continued, "It's just, why do I have to find out from a file and not my own godmother?"

"I understand your anger towards Scarlett but why didn't you ask your mom?"

I frowned and looked down. "My parents died when I was four so I can't really ask them."

Kaldur didn't reply for a moment. "Oh. I am sorry. I should not have asked Lila." I shook my head. "It's fine Kal. It's just I don't know why Scarlett lied about my mom! Why would she want to hide this from me? Did my mom not want me to know that she was on the project? And I can't even ask Scarlett because I have no idea where she is and no way of contacting her!" I kicked the punching bag in frustration.

Kaldur placed his hand on my arm and I turned my head to face him. "Scarlett must have her reasons for not wanting to tell you. She must have lied to you because of something important. Have you asked Batman to try and contact her? I am sure the world's greatest detective could find her."

I smiled slightly. "Maybe you're right. Yeah, I asked Batman earlier and he said he would let me know if he managed to contact her. But thanks for listening Kal. I kind of dumped all this stuff on you and you listened." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I grinned and hugged him back.

I then pulled back. "If you're anything like your mother Lila, I'm sure she was a very sweet woman," My cheeks turned pink and I looked down at my shoes, "I'm going to get some food would you like to join me?"

I was about to answer when Batman came into the room. "I've managed to contact Scarlett. Come with me." I nodded and then smiled at Kaldur. He smiled back at me and then I went over to Batman. We then left the Training room.

I walked into the command room and went over to the screens. Batman left me alone. Scarlett had appeared on one of the screens. She looked more tired than the last time I had seen her. The dark circles under her yes had become more obvious and her skin was incredibly pale. She looked ill. She smiled slightly when she saw me.

"So you found more files." Scarlett said to me.

"Well, Robin did."

"You probably want to know why I didn't tell you about your mom." Scarlett sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She leaned back in her chair. I nodded.

"I didn't meet your mom in high school. I met her while we were both volunteers on the project. Another test subject started to beat her up so I pulled him off her and beat the crap out of him. After that your mom and I agreed to stick together. By the end of the project she was my closet friend. I trusted her with my life and she felt the same way."

I nodded to show I understood.

"We both agreed to escape so I set the facility on fire and we escaped. Your mom hated doing the project and wanted to forget about it. One of the first things she told me when Maria was born was that she didn't want either of you to know unless it was a life or death matter. She didn't want you to know how terrifying it was."

"So you didn't want to tell because my mom didn't want me to know." I didn't know what to say after that. I had been angry that Scarlett had lied to me but my mom didn't want me to know. My mom wanted to protect me.

"After your mom was killed I wanted to keep one of her final wishes. I'm sorry I lied to you." She replied.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "It's okay. You just wanted to keep your promise to mom."

Scarlett smiled. "Thanks kid. How are you feeling? Are you settling in okay?"

"I'm alright. Just a few bumps but I'll be okay. When are you coming home? I miss you."

"Soon Lila. I miss you too sweetie. I have to go now Lila. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. Bye Scar."

"Take care of yourself Kiddo." With that the screen turned black.

…

I cried out in pain as I landed on the crates.

Clayface laughed as I crawled away from the broken crates. Batman had sent the team, apart from Artemis, on in a mission in Gotham. The rest of the team, apart from Aqualad, had been knocked out.

I threw a throwing knife at the creature and it laughed when the knife just sank in to him. "Cute." He growled. I rolled out of the way when he swiped at me. Come on, there had to be something there to hit him with! I picked up an empty barrel and threw it at him but Clayface laughed again as it just sank into his stomach. It slammed a hammer shaped fist at me and sent me slamming into the wall.

Everything went black.

I woke up later on the Bioship as everyone else started to wake up. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kaldur was awake and staring out of the window, looking deep in thought. He turned when he noticed me looking at him. "What happened?" I groaned.

Kal explained to me that Batman had intervened and stopped Clayface. I frowned and turned back to stare out of the window. I was angry at my failure at the mission. We soon arrived at the cave and Batman stood there, waiting for us. He did not look happy.

"I need to talk to Aqualad alone. The rest of you hit the showers."

"Head home? I am home." Superboy grumbled.

I gladly obliged and started to walk to the showers. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail it was in and ran my hand through it. I gagged when I saw it was covered in slime. "Ugh, this is disgusting."

"I know! I'm covered in it!" M'gann replied.

"It's going to take forever to get out of my hair. I'll see you in a couple of minutes M'gann." I said as I walked into my room. "See you!" M'gann said. I walked into my room and peeled my suit off. I then climbed into the shower and turned on the shower, sighing happily as the water washed the muck out of my hair as I washed it. I climbed out of the shower and dried myself off, then pulled on blue skinny jeans and a grey shirt. I pulled my hair up into a bun and then left to go get something to drink.

I left my room and looked around. I smiled when I noticed that Kaldur was standing at the transporter and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his arm and he whipped his head around to face me. He smiled slightly when he saw me. "Going home?" I asked.

"Uh yes. I am." He said quickly. I raised my eyebrows. He was avoiding my eyes and seemed like he didn't want to talk. I jokingly moved my head to try to catch his eye. He looked away.

I frowned and moved away. I was annoyed and slightly insulted. Why was he avoiding my eyes? Kaldur had changed a lot since the other day. Now he didn't even want to look at me.

"Well I'll see you later then." I said.

Kaldur looked up at me with a look of regret but he turned back quickly and then made his way into the teleporter.

I sighed and went the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I sighed and went back to my room.

….

The next day I came out of my room and went into the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows when I saw that Superboy was watching static on the TV and was covered in food. I whispered quietly to M'gann "Uh, what happened here?"

"What! Oh, nothing." She replied quickly. Superboy got up from the couch and left the room. When he did I asked "So what really did happen?"

"He was going to help make food and I accidently threw the ingredients at him when I was meant to hand them to him. I was going to clean him up and then he stared into my eyes and," M'gann stopped. I raised my eyebrows. "And?"

"Nothing! He just walked away and sat on the couch? Did I make things weird between us?" She asked, looking worried. I placed my hand on her arm. "I doubt you have M'gann." She nodded and I asked "Do you need any help?"

"No it's okay. I'm nearly finished anyway."

I nodded and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I then took a seat at the table. "Where's Kaldur by the way? Is he still in Atlantis?" Normally he managed to come to the cave for a while once a day but now it had been a day since he last appeared. I regretted the way I had said goodbye to Kaldur. Maybe I should have been more understanding. I had only focused on how I felt and didn't even ask what was wrong. Wow, I was a dumbass.

"Yeah I don't think he's came back yet."

"Oh. When do you think he's coming back?"

"I don't know," M'gann looked up from the food and looked over at me, "Is there something going on between you guys? Do you miss him?"

My cheeks turned pink. I did like him but I didn't want to say anything. He must have been thinking about someone in Atlantis and that was why he was distracted. "What! No, why would you think that?!"

"You sounded so disappointed when I said I didn't know when he was coming back! Do you miss him?" M'gann said with a grin.

"No! I was just worried about him. He was distracted when he left." I said.

M'gann turned back to chopping the food and said "Uh huh." She didn't sound convinced. I gulped the juice and changed the subject quickly.

….

A week had passed and I had spent the time working out, cooking with M'gann and watching movies with the rest of the team. It had uneventful. I had been watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets with Artemis when Batman came into the room and said "Everyone suit up. You'll be going on a mission soon."

He left and Artemis and I groaned. "I was enjoying that." I said. "Yeah so was I," Artemis replied, "We'll watch the rest of the movie later though." I nodded and we got off the couch. I walked into my room and changed into my suit and mask. After I went to the command room.

"_Recognised: Aqualad. B02."_

I froze when I heard the computerized voice; Kaldur came into the room and started to talk to Batman.

"Just in time for your mission then."

I walked into the command room with the rest of the team and Batman explained about how we were going on a mission to Bialya. After he finished explaining our mission we started to leave to get on the Bioship.

"I wish to speak to you later." I turned when I heard Kaldur's voice. I nodded slowly. Was this going to be good or bad?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Omg chapter ten! I honestly thought I wouldn't make it this far!**

**Kaldur's P.O.V**

Artemis and Wally were arguing as usual, M'gann and Superboy were speaking to each other quietly and Robin was tapping something on the computer. I sat there silently, waiting for the last member of the team to arrive.

I looked up as Lila walked into the Bioship. We made eye contact for a brief moment and my heart leapt but she looked away and sat down. I sighed quietly. She must be still angry at me. I wanted to apologise to her for the way I acted before I left.

It was foolish of me to leave like that. I hadn't even asked how the call with her godmother went. Lila had found out something important and I was thinking about an old love. I decided to give her some space and speak to her when we got to Bialya.

….

**Lila's P.O.V**

M'gann put the Bioship on camouflage mode and we soon landed in Bialya. I climbed off the Bioship after Artemis and raised my eyebrow when I saw Supey bringing down a big bundle of equipment before leaving it near one of the sand dunes.

"What's that for?" I asked Supey.

He shrugged. "No idea. Only Robin and Kaldur know."

I nodded before looking beside me at Robin when his voice got my attention. "I'm detecting thermal signatures all over the place," He said, reading the words on the screen of his wrist computer, "They seem centred around where the League detected the energy surge."

"Take Artemis and Kid to secure the perimeter," Kal instructed while Wally groaned, "Investigate the signatures if you can and report back her in thirty minutes."

"Do I have to go with her?" Wally whined.

"Oh grow up Baywatch." Artemis replied before elbowing him in the ribs. Wally winced and rubbed them. The three then left.

That left Superboy, Kaldur and I. M'gann disappeared before Kal started speaking. "Superboy. Follow Miss Martian. Provide assistance if she needs any." Superboy nodded and then left to follow Miss M.

I looked up at Kaldur and asked "What about me?"

"You will stay with me and we will patrol this area until Miss Martian gives the word and we will then approach the target area." He told me with a slight smile.

I nodded slowly before following him. I stared at his back. He looked over his shoulder at me a few times and every time he did, I looked away. I needed to say something. I needed to apologise to Kaldur. "Aqualad I wanted to-"

"Shade get down."

I was confused for a moment before I heard cars driving nearby. I could hear the loud voices of the soldiers speaking in Bialiyan. I got down immediately beside Kaldur and hide behind one of the sand dunes. We didn't get up till the cars sounded further away because Batman warned us not to alert the military to our presence at all costs.

I sighed in relief as I got up. "Well that was close." Kaldur nodded before he started to speak. "Shade I want to apologise to you. I know I seemed distant before I left Atlantis and on the missions as well. The truth is I had my mind on someone in Atlantis," My heart sank. I knew he had a girlfriend, "But I realised that I was needed here more."

"You left your girlfriend for us?"

Kaldur's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. He looked surprised. "Girlfriend? No, she was not my girlfriend. I realised I was needed here more. I thought maybe- No it's not of importance."

Is it bad that I was kind of relieved he didn't have a girlfriend? But I was surprised that he was apologising to me. And I really wanted to know how the sentence ended.

"I wanted to apologise as well," Kal raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I was so rude when you left and you must have had so much on your mind! After you were there for me the other day, I left you on your own. I'm sorry! I kind of thought I did something to make you hate me!"

Kaldur lowered his eyebrows. "I could never hate you Lila. I care about you." I was silent as he gently brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"_I'm in." _M'gann's voice echoed in my head.

I frowned as Kaldur pulled his hand away and rolled my eyes. Way to ruin the moment M'gann.

"_Good_," Kaldur responded, "_but tread carefully, camouflage is not invisible."_

"_They're testing something…."_ M'gann replied. Kaldur and I looked at each other in confusion. What could they be testing?

"_It's alive! In pain….hello? Can you hear me?" _

"_M'gann?"_ I asked after a moment of silence, "_M'gann what happened?" _She didn't reply. This could not be good.

"Are you getting anything?" I asked Kaldur.

"No. Something must be-"My jaw dropped in surprise as he held his head and started to scream in pain. I grabbed his "Kaldur! What's-"

I started to scream as well when my head exploded in pain. I had never felt a pain like this before. It felt like the inside of my skull was on fire. Through the pain I could hear one command

_Forget, forget. _

No! I didn't want to forget! Whose voice was this? I couldn't be M'gann. Someone had hacked our mental link, who could they do that? I was terrified. I didn't want to forget my friends. I didn't want to forget Kaldur. Tears of pain started to cloud my vision.

_Forget._

The pain started to overwhelm me and I sank to my knees. Through my blurred vision, I could see Kaldur fall down. He held out his shaking hand for me to grab. "Lila." He whispered. I had to get over to him.

_Forget._

I grabbed his hand and saw his eyes close. His hand went limp. "No, Kaldur don't go."

_Forget._

I gave in. I forgot.

…

I groaned as I moved my head and opened my eyes. I had the worst headache and the heat wasn't helping. I sat up and looked around. I was in the middle of the desert. How the hell did I end up here?!

I looked around for something familiar. This was definitely not Gotham. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." I murmured quietly. I looked down and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw what I was wearing. Who put me in Scarlett's costume? I wasn't wearing this at Olivia's house. I could feel something on my face. I rubbed my eyes and felt a mask. Was this a joke? Was Scarlett in on this?

I could feel something in my ear. A comm! Oh thank God, something that would help! I pressed my finger to my comm. and was about to speak when Batman flashed in front of me.

"_Maintain radio silence at all times." _

Where did that come from?! When did I speak to Batman?! What the hell was going on? I looked around and my eyes widened when I saw a dark-skinned boy lying face down on the ground. He had to have something to do with this.

I rolled him over on to his back and saw the symbol on his belt. How did I end up in the middle of the desert with Aqualad? I shook his shoulder. "Come on Aqualad, up and at 'em." I muttered. His eyes flickered open and he stared up at me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Lila, hi," I replied, "Uh, would you mind telling me why I'm in the middle of the desert?"

He looked around. "I do not know," He sat up with a groan, "But we must leave soon. I cannot withstand hot temperatures." He fell back with a groan. I grabbed him and pulled Aqualad onto my lap. "Don't fall asleep now!" I exclaimed, "C'mon you must have something in that backpack."

I pulled the small backpack off his back and searched through it. I sighed in relief when I found a canister of water at the bottom of the back and pulled it out. I opened the canister and held it to his lips. I really hopped this would wake him up. I wanted out of this desert.

He gulped it down and then started to mutter something in a different language. He said Tula a lot as well. They must be important. The canister was nearly empty and he was still unconscious. I groaned. Probably, my only way of getting out of the desert was unconscious and muttering. Great.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard vehicles approaching. I gently set Aqualad on the sand and stood up. Maybe they could help me. Then they started to shoot. I screamed and ducked. I ducked behind one of the sand dunes and hid. The gunfire made flinch repeatedly. Then a thought popped into my head. I was going to die out here, wasn't I? I could hear the vehicles coming closer. Then I realised something.

I had my utility belt. I could fight them.

I pulled out a smoke bomb and through it at the men in the cars. They screamed in surprise. There was my chance. I switched my mask to night vision and ran out into the smoke. I jumped onto the hood of the car and then jumped on the head of one of the men in the front seat.

The man in the turret waved his arms about, trying to hit me. I pulled out my staff and slammed it into his face. He stumbled backwards and I kicked out his legs from under him.

Then the smoke cleared and I realised there was another car.

I screamed and jumped out of the way as the started to shoot at me. I ducked behind the back of the car. I was going to die this time.

Then I heard a masculine yell and a crash. I looked up from where I was hiding and saw a shirtless boy throw the men from the other car. My jaw dropped when I saw him pick up the empty car and throw it away. He let out an animalistic yell and then leapt off in the other direction.

This day was getting weirder. "Thanks feral boy." I muttered.

At least now I had a car. The keys were still in the ignition. "I can do this." I reassured myself quietly. I pulled the men out of the car and left them in the sand before walking back to the unconscious sidekick. There was no chance of him getting up and walking to the car so I placed my hands under his armpits and dragged him back to the car. He was heavy.

I pulled him into the backseat before slamming the door. I climbed into the front seat and started the engine. I started to drive. I really wanted to get out of here.

…..

I drove for hours. The sun had set long ago and I was driving blind. I did know how to turn on the headlights, but after a near encounter with more soldiers I didn't want to alert them to my presence.

I looked in the rear view mirror at Aqualad and frowned. He was getting worse. He was delirious and we didn't have any more water. We had to find help soon. I looked at the road behind me through the rear view mirror. The quietness of the desert was making me paranoid.

"_Shade!"_

The car jerked forward as I slammed the foot on the breaks. It wasn't Aqualad. This voice was feminine. Why were they calling me that? Scarlett was dead, according to the league database.

"_Shade!" _There was a voice in my head calling me Shade. Fantastic. _"I'm so glad you're okay! We'll meet you in a few minutes."_

I pulled out my staff and placed it beside me. "Who are you and how did you get inside my head?!" I yelled. I wasn't going to trust that voice. They may have had something to do with me being in the middle of the desert. _"We did bring you out here because we're part of a team Lila! We're your friends!" _

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, ready to run someone over if I had to. Suddenly, four teens ran out from behind a sand dune near me and ran in front of the car.

"There you are!" A girl with green skin exclaimed, "Do you have Aqualad?" I didn't know what to say. My jaw hung open. They had to have something to do with this. I recognised two of the sidekicks, Robin and Kid Flash

"Tell me who you are and why I'm in the middle of the desert or I will run you down." I warned them.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kid Flash said before placing his hands on the hood of the car, "We're your friends Lila!"

"How do you know my name? And where are we?"

"Bialya," Robin answered.

"Why am I out here?" I asked. I still didn't trust them but I just wanted to get home. They had to know how.

"We're part of a team and we're here on a mission," The blonde girl replied, "Our minds got wiped. That's why you can't remember how you get to the desert."

I raised my eyebrows. My mind had wiped?Why would someone do that? "Wiped?" I said.

"What month is it?" Robin asked.

"March." I replied.

"No it's not," Robin brought up a wrist computer and showed me the date, "its September." My jaw dropped again._ September?!_ How did it get to September? I closed my mouth and tried to look composed in front of the team. I decided to trust them.

"Well please tell me the mission is to get out of here because I've been out here all day and," I pointed to the back seat, "I don't he's going to last much longer."

"Aqualad!" They all exclaimed in unison and ran to the back seat. Well, three of the sidekicks ran while the green girl flew over to the backseat. I was friends with this girl apparently. I didn't know whether my life had become a lot more exciting or weird. Probably the last option.

"You know him?" I asked, while getting out of the front seat .

"Yeah!" The green girl said, "We've been looking for him for hours. Have you given him any water? Where did you find him?"

"He drank most of the water in the canister from his backpack. I woke up and found him lying beside me. I took down a group of soldiers and took their car. We've been driving for hours," I sighed, "How I get my memories back?"

"I can re access the memories that have been blocked from your mind." She explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "By going into my head?" The girl nodded. There was no way I was letting her do that. "What makes you think I would let some alien, who probably put me out here, pry through my private thoughts?" I snapped at her.

The girl in green brought her eyes off Aqualad and gave me a surprised look. "There's no need to be so mean!" She snapped.

"I've been in the middle of the desert all day and have no idea how I got here and now someone wants to pry through my thoughts! I have every right to be hostile." I snapped back at her.

"Enough you two!" Robin said to us, "Aqualad needs medical attention now!"

"I won't pry! I just want to access the last six months. I won't go through any of your private thoughts." The green girl reassured me. I still was apprehensive. "Please Lila; I just want to help you." I bit my lip for a moment before nodding. "Fine. But six months only."

The green girl smiled and nodded before placing her hands on her head. Suddenly, it all came back to me. Finding the video, being kidnapped by Cadmus, becoming Shade, joining the team, Kaldur. Oh, Kaldur.

"Lila?" M'gann asked warily. The last memory I had flashed before my eyes. Screaming in pain. Kaldur holding out his hand. Clutching on to it while I fell unconscious. I groaned and held my head. The awful headache had returned.

"Sorry for being hostile M'gann." I said.

"It worked!" My friend exclaimed in happiness and grinned, "Its fine Lila.

I turned my attention to Kaldur. "How far away are we from the Bioship and can you restore his memories?" I asked.

M'gann shook her head. "Not in this condition. The Bioship's out of range so I can't call it but you can get him there fast."

"He's too heavy," Wally replied, sounding exhausted, "and I'm too low on fuel. Right now I couldn't even carry her." He pointed at Artemis and she scoffed.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked.

"I can't." M'gann replied. I suddenly became angry. Kaldur could die out here. "And why not?" I asked.

"I have to find Superboy! Six months ago he didn't exist! He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him." M'gann replied. I scowled. Superboy through a car like it was as light as a feather, I'm sure he could survive a bit longer.

"Superboy is indestructible, just ask those tanks! It's Aqualad who needs your help now. Like now!" Wally replied.

"Superboy's in pain!" She started to fly away.

"M'gann please, Aqualad needs you!" I screamed at her. "M'gann wait!" Artemis shouted. "We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin added.

"M'gann!" I screamed at her before letting out a frustrated cry. "Robin, do you have the Bioship's location?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, it's a while away though."

I got in the front seat. "Get in. It's going to be a long drive." The others nodded and climbed in. I drove for two hours while Robin directed me. On the way multiple men appeared from under the sand. "Handle it!" I said to the others while I kept driving. The quicker we got there, the better. I just wanted Kaldur to be safe.

We soon arrived at the Bioship. I helped KF and Artemis carry Kaldur into the Bioship while Robin got a UV pouch and hooked it onto Kaldur while he lay in the corner. "Did you find more water?" I asked. KF nodded and threw me a bottle. I caught it and started to unscrew the lid.

M'gann's voice suddenly rang in my head. _"I found Superboy! He's back to normal and we're on our way!"_

Kaldur suddenly sat up. "Who are you and how did you get inside my head!" He exclaimed. I gently pushed him back so he was lying down. "Relax Kaldur. It's alright." I said in a quiet voice.

"You are the girl from the desert. How did you know my real name?" He asked cautiously. He pulled my hands away and sat up again. _"M'gann?"_ I said to remind her.

_"Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forget something!"_

I sighed and stepped back, deciding to let KF and Robin take over comforting him. Artemis gave me a small smile. "You okay?" She asked. I sighed again in response. "He's going to be fine Lila." She said quietly. M'gann soon arrived with Superboy and restored his memories.

What I had gone through today was hell. I didn't want to forget the team. My friends. They were probably the best friends I had ever had. I had grown so close to them they had become like family to me. I didn't want to forget my family.

Kaldur looked at me and said "Lila." I walked over to him as he swung his legs around and stood up. The others moved away and went to their seats. "How do you feel?" I asked quietly. "I am alright. Thank you for helping me. I fear I would have been in worse condition if you had not given me the water." He brushed the hair out of my eyes like earlier.

I smiled and said "I care about you too. By the way, when we were talking earlier you were going to tell me something but didn't. Can you tell me now?"

He hesitated but then M'gann said "Get to your seats! More soldiers are coming so it's time to go!" We went to our seats and it wasn't till later that I realised that Kaldur still hadn't told me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**I was meant to update this earlier but I went on holiday and didn't manage to finish the chapter on time. But I'm back and should be posting the next chapter soon!**

I groaned as my alarm clock woke me up. It was my first day of school at Happy Harbour High School, the school I was going to with M'gann and Superboy. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock to make it turn off and then rolled over, hoping to go back to sleep for a while.

No chance.

Someone started to knock at the door. "Are you awake Lila?" M'gann called out to me. "No! I'm still asleep!" I called out to her. She giggled and I rolled my eyes. How was M'gann perky and cheerful at this time in the morning?

"It's time to get up for school. I made our lunches!" M'gann replied. I kicked off the blanket and got out of bed. I then walked over to the door and opened it, rubbing my eyes along the way. "Happy?" I asked the Martian, "I'm up!"

M'gann smiled and nodded in reply. "I'll let you get ready. Be quick though! Kaldur, Uncle J'onn and Red Tornado are waiting for us!" I nodded and then raised my eyebrow, noticing M'gann's outfit. She was still wearing her uniform. "Uh, is that what you're wearing for school?"

M'gann giggled and shook her head. "Nope! I'll show you my outfit later, it's a surprise." I nodded and replied "Okay. I'll be a few minutes." M'gann nodded and I walked back into my room. I searched through my clothes to find something nice to wear. After deciding on a dark blue shirt, black shorts and a black hoodie, I went into the bathroom.

Scarlett and I had moved around a lot so I had gone to different schools. I still didn't like being the new girl. I didn't like it when the teachers made you stand at the front and talk about yourself and I didn't like being by myself because everyone had their own group of friends. At least I knew M'gann and Superboy.

I got out of the shower and pulled on my clothes. I then brushed my hair, pulled it up into a ponytail and put on my sneakers before leaving my room and looking for either Supey or M'gann.

I yawned and wandered to the kitchen to find M'gann and some food. I walked in to see M'gann and Kal cleaning up the kitchen. "Uh, what happened in here?" I asked.

"I was making sandwiches and I got a little carried away. Kaldur's helping me clean up." The Martian explained. I nodded and smiled slightly before helping them clean up.

"Good morning Lila." Kaldur said.

"Morning Kal. You're here early." I replied. Kaldur normally came to the cave later.

"We wish to see you off." I turned as Martian Manhunter replied instead of Kal. He stood beside Red Tornado. "Uncle J'onn!" M'gann exclaimed before dropping the things in her hands on the counter and jogging towards her uncle, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Good morning Aqualad, Shade." Red Tornado greeted. "Morning." Kaldur and I replied.

While they were distracted, I turned back to Kal. "You came to see us off? That's sweet," I smiled widely at him, "Come on, I need to get my backpack."

Kaldur nodded and followed me to my room. "Are you sure you don't want to join us at school?" I asked. The other day we asked Kaldur if he wanted to come to school with us. He declined.

"I am sure. I have already completed my education at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis." He replied.

I pouted as I went into my room and swung my backpack over my shoulders. "Pity. I would have enjoyed your company," My face turned pink when I realised what I said, "I mean, we all would have enjoyed your company!" I looked away as Kaldur smiled.

"I would have enjoyed it too but I think I am needed at the cave more." He replied. I nodded and we left my room.

I changed the subject as we walked down the hallway. "So how bad was the kitchen before I arrived?" I asked.

"Food everywhere," He told me, "I do not know how M'gann managed to use half of the contents of the fridge to make the three of you lunches."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look on Kaldur's face. We were soon joined by Martian Manhunter, M'gann and Red Tornado. "Wait, where's Supey?" I asked, looking around for the Kryptonian. "The Garage." Red Tornado informed me. I nodded. That must be where we were going.

"What classes do you have Lila?" M'gann asked.

"Uh maths, chemistry, world politics, French and world history," I replied, "What about you?"

M'gann grinned. "Do you have World Politics first period?" I nodded, "Yay! Then we can all sit together since Superboy has it too."

I smiled and nodded. "Cool."

We arrived at the garage and saw Superboy working on his bike. Well, he was actually patting the Sphere.

"Ready for school?" M'gann asked while flying over to him, "I made our lunches!"

"The first day of the scholastic carries great cultural residence. We want to wish all of you well." Martian Manhunter told us.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing." Supey replied.

I shrugged. "First day isn't really anyone's thing."

"You may wish to change before you depart." Kaldur advised M'gann and Superboy.

"I spent hours choosing this outfit," M'gann said excitedly while transforming her uniform into civilian clothes, "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an earth girl now?" Her skin was still green.

Kaldur and I looked at each other and then looked back at her. "Well uh," Kaldur trailed off.

"Maybe you should-"

M'gann interrupted me with a laugh. "Just kidding!" She transformed into a Caucasian girl. "Meet Megan Morse! What's your new name?" She asked Superboy.

Superboy gave her a confused look. "My what?"

Martian Manhunter transformed into a tall African-American man. "I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John too." He explained to Supey.

"Pass." The Kryptonian replied. M'gann placed her hands on his arm. "Conner's always been my favourite name." He shrugged in reply.

"A last name will be required." Kaldur informed him. I nodded.

"Perhaps Kent?" Martian Manhunter suggested. I raised my eyebrow. Wasn't Superman's civilian name Clark Kent?

"Oh in memory of Doctor Fate! The late Kent Nelson." M'gann replied.

"Of course." Her uncle replied while he transformed back into his Martian self.

"Okay, sure," Superboy said. "I guess it would be an honour, or something,"

"Well Conner Kent," M'gann tried his new name, "Time to change your shirt."

He looked down at his shirt with a confused look.

"We're supposed to be blending in," I added, "You can't run around with a shield on your shirt, it'll be too obvious!"

"You can't give away your secret identity," M'gann agreed.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at M'gann's expression when Superboy too his shirt off. You had to be blind not to notice that she had a huge crush on him. Superboy sighed. "Will this work?"

Megan sighed happily. "Works for me."

Kaldur and I exchanged a look, trying to cover the grins on our faces. "Time to go." I said. The others nodded and we walked to the cave exist. I turned to look at Kal who was standing at the ramp. I smiled at him and waved goodbye. He waved back at me.

"Wait," Superboy said, as the three of us continued out the door, "shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?"

…..

It was so weird being here when there were people around and it looked normal. I could still remember chasing Cheshire down the halls.

"This is going to be so much fun!" M'gann said happily. I smiled and shook my head. "We should get inside soon." Superboy suddenly stopped and I walked into his back.

"Ow," I groaned, "Thanks for that Su- I mean Conner." I quickly corrected myself. It was going to take a while to get used to his new civilian I.D.

My eyes widened in surprise a Supey picked up a guy on a skateboard. "What are you doing?!" I hissed, "Put him down!"

He ignored me and pointed at the boy's shirt. "Explain this." Superboy growled.

"What?!" The boy said as he struggled to get out of Superboy's grip.

"Put him down!" I hissed again.

"What's your problem?" We turned to see a tall dark-skinned guy wearing a shirt with Superman's logo, "Put my man Marvin down."

"I- I don't think he likes my shirt." Marvin replied.

"Your shirt's fine," Supey growled, "Everyone's shirts are fine." M'gann and I both let out a sigh of relief when Superboy dropped Marvin.

Marvin's friend walked up to us with an angry look on his face. This was not going to end well. I looked around to see that we had attracted a small crowd.

"Hi! We're new," I said, "I'm Lila Archer; this is Conner Kent and Megan Morse. Sorry for that little misunderstanding. Conner's been home schooled since he was little so this is his first time at school and he's not used to it yet."

My explanation didn't help as he was still glaring at Superboy. We turned when someone started snapping their fingers. It was a teacher who stepped in. "Okay, time to get to home room gang."

Marvin's friend slammed into Supey's shoulder. Supey looked like he was going to hit him but M'gann stepped in front of him.

"_Conner!"_ She exclaimed in her heads. I groaned when it made me feel dizzy.

"I'm gonna—" he mumbled.

"Get expelled on your first day?" I interrupted, "You're not going to like everyone. Just try to not to get into any fights okay?"

He looked over at M'gann, still looking unhappy. She smiled reassuringly at him. He sighed.

"Hi! I'm Wendy," We turned to see a pretty girl wearing a cheerleader uniform, "I was new here last year so I know how hard it is to fit in."

She looked at both me and M'gann. "But you both look like Bumblebee material to me!" I raised my eyebrows in confusion. What were the Bumblebees?

The girl must have noticed my confused look as she explained. "Cheerleaders! The Bumblebees. Try-outs are after school!"

"Thanks! We'll be there!" M'gann said excitedly. I shook my head. Cheerleading was not for me. "Uh, you see Megan there. Not me."

"What?" M'gann gave me a sad look.

"Cheerleading isn't for me. Sorry." I explained. Wendy shrugged. "That's okay."

We walked into the school and Wendy asked "What home room are you guys in?"

"79." M'gann replied.

"Oh. We're in 68." Wendy replied, "I'll see you after school though!" Wendy waved goodbye and Marvin followed her, giving a wave as well.

M'gann spent most of Home Room trying to convince me to try out for the Bumblebee's. "But you'd be great for cheerleading Lila! Wouldn't she be Conner?"

Supey shrugged in reply. M'gann continued. "We could be on a cheerleading team together! That would be so cool."

"Sorry M'gann I just don't do cheerleading."

She pouted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I replied as we made our way into the first class, World Politics. We sat at a desk together as the teacher, Mr Carr, started to explain that we would be watching the news reports on the Rhelasian peace treaty.

He turned on the news and a blonde reporter explained that if the peace treaty failed this would mean war. But really? Lex Luthor? He was an odd choice for a diplomat.

Mr Carr turned off the television and turned to the class. "Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" He looked around the class and then asked Marvin, who was sleeping in the row in front of us. "Marvin?"

Marvin woke up and replied "Well Mr Carr, it's better than fake Asia!" This got him a few chuckles but it was a pretty bad joke. Mr Carr looked unimpressed. "Anyone else?" He asked.

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bokun dynasty until it was divided into North and South Rhelasia after World War Two." Superboy answered. Well that was impressive.

"Very good," Mr Carr seemed surprised at his answer.

"But why are they fighting?" Supey was confused, "They're all humans! I mean, Rhelasians right?"

"Right on both counts actually," The teacher replied.

"_It's no different on Mars," _M'gann said in our heads, _"The White Martian minority are treated like second class citizens by the green class majority. Of course I'm green but that doesn't make it right." _

…..

The rest of the morning passed and it was soon time for lunch. We were sitting in the cafeteria when I reached into my backpack. My face fell as I realised the brown bag wasn't there. "What's wrong?" Supey asked.

"Forgot my lunch," I explained, "I'm going back to the cave to get it."

"Would you make it back in time?" M'gann asked. I nodded. "Yeah I should do. I'll be back in a few minutes." They both nodded and I walked out of the cafeteria and out of the school onto the streets. I jogged back to the cave quickly and walked in to go to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I called out, wondering if anyone was there.

"Lila?" Kaldur came out of the kitchen, "What are you doing home so early? Has school finished?"

"Oh hey Kal. No I just forgot my lunch." I replied and noticed he looked quite deep in thought. "You okay?" I asked.

"I have received a call from Red Arrow," he said slowly.

"Green Arrow's former sidekick? The grumpy one?" I replied.

"Yes. He's in Tapei and in need of assistance."

"Assistance with what?"

"He has been monitoring the Rhelasian peace summit and believes the League of Shadows has been contracted to assassinate the arbitrator, Lex Luthor." He replied.

"He asked for help?" I replied, feeling surprised. He didn't want help last time.

"I was shocked too."

"Are you going?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you would like to join me."

I put my hands on my hips, pretending to be scandalised. "Kaldur'Ahm! Are you suggesting I skip school?"

"You do not have to if you don't-"

"When did you hear me say no?" I replied. Kaldur grinned.

….

"I was under the impression you would be coming alone." Red Arrow angrily said to Aqualad.

"You requested the team's assistance and Lila was the only member of the team that was available for this mission. We are here to help."

"The help you asked for." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed. "Fine but you need to get changed." Kaldur and I looked down at our uniforms, "Negotiations recommence in an hour."

I nodded but added in "I had to ask. Why would Lex Luthor be picked to be the arbitrator? Isn't he the bad guy?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking newbie." Red Arrow replied.

….

I pulled the trench coat that Roy had managed to find so I could hide my uniform, around me tighter as Kaldur and I watched the diplomats argue like small children and Lex Luthor try to calm them both down. I looked around the hall to try to see Cheshire.

"Gentlemen! This is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things such as the exquisite art of the Rhealasian tea ceremony."

I looked behind me as Luthor gestured towards the window. A woman dressed in traditional Rhelasian dress was approaching us with a tea cart. Something felt off about this.

"Is that her?" I murmured quietly.

He nodded. "Be prepared. She is not alone." I nodded and gripped my staff, ready to fight.

Kaldur pulled out his water-bearers and turned to face the woman.

"That is far enough, Cheshire."

The statement earned a gasp from everyone in the hall. Red Arrow aimed an arrow at her. Cheshire looked angry. She pressed a button on the cart and pushed it towards us. Red Arrow fired the arrow at the cart while Kaldur formed a protective water barrier around the people. The explosion knocked most of the people off their feet.

Through the commotion I managed to slip off my trench coat and put on my mask without anyone noticing. The windows shattered and showered the room in glass. The large golden statues fell to the ground.

Red Arrow jumped out from where he was standing behind Luthor and landed beside us. Kaldur ripped off the remains of his coat to reveal the red shirt of his Aqualad uniform. One of the Rhealasian Prime Ministers shouted something that made the guards get up and look ready to fight.

"It's over Cheshire." Red Arrow growled.

"You would think so." Cheshire said with a smirk. She got to her feet as a helicopter, carrying Sportsmaster and his goons, appeared at the window. Oh great.

Both Sportsmaster and the goons got off the helicopter and ran towards us. Cheshire jumped back and pulled out her Sais. I pulled out my staff and extended it.

"Take Sportsmaster! Cheshire's mine." Roy ordered.

I nodded and decided to go for the goons. I leapt onto one of the statues and then jumped off, landing on one of the goons. His buddy's then came after me. I dodged a kick and slammed my staff into his chin and then onto the back of his head.

I dodged the many throwing stars thrown at me and groaned when one of the goons managed to punch me in the stomach. I dodged the blow to my head before managing to kick the legs out from underneath the man.

I jumped out of the way as another wave of throwing stars was thrown at me. I hissed in pain as one of them hit my arm. I gasped when I saw Kaldur hit the ground and Sportmaster pull something out of his belt. I grabbed a piece of broken wood and threw it at him before running towards Sportsmaster.

He managed to dodge the projectile but this threw off his aim and gave enough time for Kaldur to get up. I fought Sportsmaster and managed to hit him a few times but he blocked the rest of my hits.

I punched me in the stomach and I doubled over. He managed to kick my legs out from underneath me but I landed on my hands and did a cartwheel, managing to land on my feet.

Sportsmaster glared at me. "That was cute little girl."

I scowled. "Don't call me that."

Since I had managed to distract Sportsmaster, this gave enough time for Kal to get up and resume attacking him. I went back to fighting the goons.

For every man I knocked out there seemed to be more of them. Where were they all coming from?

The Prime Ministers men and I managed to defeat most of the goons. I looked up when I heard Roy say "Aqualad let's end this!"

He shot an arrow at the sprinklers and showered the room with water. Kaldur created a large water snake with it, which was an incredibly impressive sight. I smirked as he used it to take out the rest of Sportsmaster's men. That was helpful.

He then tried to hit Sportsmaster but Cheshire landed in front of him. She threw something, probably a grenade, into the mouth of the snake and caused it to explode.

Smoke covered the room as I coughed, trying to find Roy and Kal. I stumbled towards the last place he had been. The smoke made it impossible to see. It soon cleared. I looked around when I heard a shot being fired and someone slamming into the ground. It was one of the goons. He mustn't have been taken out by Kaldur's water snake.

My jaw dropped when I saw that Luthor's assistant wasn't human at all. She was an android with ray gun. Well, I wasn't expecting that. She transformed the ray gun back into her normal arm.

"Gives a new meaning to arms race. Doesn't she gentlemen?" Luthor asked. The dignitaries sounded impressed.

I looked around for Kaldur and Roy and saw they were standing a few feet away from me. I walked over to them. "They owe him their lives!" Roy growled, sounding furious. Kaldur didn't reply. He looked just as annoyed as Roy was.

I looked down as I felt someone tug at my leg. A little girl stood there, sobbing. I crouched down in front of her. "Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't find my mommy and daddy," She said between sobs, "I got lost when the bad men came."

"Do you want me to help you find them?" I asked. She nodded. I got up and held her hand. "You let me know when you see them okay?" She nodded again.

I turned to Roy and Kal who were watching us. "I'm going to help her find her parents. I'll meet you guys outside."

They both nodded and the girl and I walked away. A few minutes later a woman ran up to us. "Mommy!" The girl exclaimed. She threw her arms around her mother and I couldn't help but smile as her mother squeezed her tightly in a hug.

I felt a little jealous of the girl. I wished I could have that with my mother but I was glad I helped the little girl find her mother. The mother looked up at me. "Thank you. Thank you so much." The mother said to me.

I nodded and smiled at her before walking off. I had to stop off at the bathroom to bandage my arm. It still hadn't stopped bleeding. After bandaging it up I made my way outside to find Red Arrow and Aqualad.

I was walking down the steps when I heard Kaldur say "I have no wish to tip him or her off."

"Tip who off?" I asked. Kaldur turned around quickly with a surprised look on his face. "It does not matter!" He replied quickly.

I raised my eyebrows and said "Okay then." That was odd.

"Good luck with that." Roy said before giving him a mock salute.

"A moment, my friend," Kal said as the other boy paused. "Tonight, you could have called Green Arrow for help, or the Justice League. Instead, your first instinct was to call the Cave."

Roy turned back to us. "You're right. The team deserves - has my respect. I'm still getting used to this whole solo act stuff. But if you need anything, I'll be there."

The pair shook hands before Roy turned to me and held out his hand. "And I guess you aren't completely useless newbie."

I raised my eyebrow as we shook hands. "Thanks, I think."

"Oh, and by the way, that kid you rescued? That was one of the prime ministers kids." Roy told me. Wasn't expecting that.

"Until next time, you two." Roy said with a smile. He then left us alone.

Kaldur turned to me and smiled widely. "Thank you for your help Lila," He suddenly looked concerned when he saw the bandages on my arm, "What happened to your arm? Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "I just got hit by one of the throwing stars. I'm fine Kal." Kaldur smiled and nodded at me. "We should get back to the cave. Superboy and M'gann should be home soon and they may be looking for you."

I nodded and walked with Kaldur to the nearby Zeta tube.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lila!" M'gann exclaimed when Kaldur and I arrived at the cave, "Where did you go? We've been worried about you all day!" I then realised that maybe skipping school and not telling M'gann and Superboy where I went wasn't the best idea in the world.

The pair were waiting in the transporter room for us. I smiled sheepishly and replied. "Sorry. Kaldur asked me to come on a mission with him in Taipei."

"What were you doing in Taipei?" Superboy asked.

"Basically, Red Arrow needed our help." I told him.

Superboy raised his eyebrows and M'gann looked surprised. "But I thought Red Arrow said he was going solo." He replied.

"That's what we thought too. But it wasn't and he needed help. But anyway, how was your first day of school?" I asked.

"Great! I made the cheerleading squad!" M'gann replied excitedly.

…..

Another week passed in a blur with school, training and missions. I was having a shower after going for a run around Happy Harbour. I got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

The kitchen was empty when I arrived and I smiled widely at the sight of the cookies that were sitting on a plate on the counter. I read the note that was left on top of the cookies that said _"Hands off! THAT MEANS YOU WALLY!" _

I smirked at the note. I doubt that the note would stop Wally from eating one. I was hungry and the cookies did look delicious. I picked up one and bite into it. It was delicious.

"Should you be eating those?"

I choked on the cookie and started to cough. I turned around and exclaimed when I got my breath back, "Don't do that!"

Robin chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean for you to choke. Pass me one."

I turned and grabbed a cookie before passing it to Robin. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Supey, M'gann and Kaldur are away on a mission, Wally's at home and I have no idea where Artemis is." He replied as we ate our cookies.

"So what are you up to Boy Wonder?" I asked.

"I was actually looking for you," I raised my eyebrows, "Batman thinks there may be more information about the project your mom was involved in still in Cadmus. I was wondering if you want to go to Cadmus." Robin replied.

I smiled widely. This could be useful. I nodded. "Are we leaving soon?"

He nodded. "I'll meet in the transporter room in five minutes. Wear your uniform!" He exclaimed before jogging out of the kitchen. I followed and went into my room.

…..

"There's no more important files here. Everything has been moved to different labs while we finish rebuilding." Guardian explained as we stood in the already repaired halls of Cadmus, "You can download the addresses of the different labs if you need to." Guardian gestured to the computer in front of him.

Robin smiled widely. I let him go ahead as this was his area. He pulled a cable from his wrist computer and plugged it into the other computer. "Guardian do you know anything about Project Super Serum?" I asked the older hero.

He shook his head. "Very little. Long story short, it had disastrous results and was stopped. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering." Guardian nodded and gave me an odd look but he didn't say anything else. Robin finished typing on his wrist computer and pulled the plug out of the computer. He then came back over to us.

"Got everything?" He nodded, "Thank you for your help." I said to Guardian before he nodded. With that Robin and I left. As we walked outside I asked Robin "How many labs are there?"

"Over twelve. But if we narrow them down to where the information was moved," He was silent for a minute, "Aha! It's In the Star Labs facility."

"What if Andrew White is there? He was the one that wanted Scarlett. He might know I'm Shade, what if he tries to kidnap me again? I asked.

"Relax Shade. It says he was moved to one of the labs in New York and even if he was there we just get out there!" Robin replied.

I nodded quickly. "Sorry Robin. I'm just a bit paranoid."

"That's okay. You just got to stay whelmed!" He said, giving me a reassuring smile. We quickly made our way to the nearby Zeta Tube and soon arrived in Star City. By the time we arrived, it was already the evening.

We were soon guided by an assistant to one of the scientist's office. "Dr Johnson will join you in a few minutes." The assistant said as we sat down on the chairs in front of the desk. We both nodded then the assistant left the room.

A few minutes later we were joined by a tall red-haired woman who I assumed was Dr Johnson. "A visit from the Boy Wonder himself? I am honoured. No mentor with you?" She asked as she took a seat behind the desk.

Robin smiled slightly. "I'm afraid not. You must be Dr Johnson."

"In the flesh and you," Dr Johnson turned to me with a slight smile on her face, "must be Shade. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

I raised my eyebrows slightly and nodded. She continued speaking. "Now I assume you didn't come here for a friendly chat. What can I do for you both?"

"Do you know anything about Project Super Serum?" I asked her.

The smile on her face faded and she looked away from me quickly before looking for something on her desk. "Ah. I'm assuming you came here for the rest of the files. If you could both follow me please." Dr Johnson got up from her chair and left the room. Robin and I followed quickly.

She led us through a maze of hallways and down flights of stairs until we were brought to a large laboratory. "There's one thing you must know." Dr Johnson said as she walked over to one of the benches I nodded, trying to get her to elaborate. "I'm so sorry about this."

What?! I opened my mouth to reply until she whipped around. She had a tazer and pointed it to me. I kicked her hand and sent the tazer flying up in the air. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I hissed at the scientist.

"What she was told to do."

Robin and I whipped around. I gasped at the sight of Dr White and a large group of men in black uniforms.

Oh _shit._

"This is a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'." I heard Robin mutter.

White smirked. "You know Shade, I was only going to capture you to find your godmother but then I realised that you are **far **more valuable than her," I didn't like the sound of that, "Get them." He commanded. I pulled out my staff and extended it, ready for a fight.

The men ran towards us as Robin and I split up to fight them off. I dodged punch and slammed my staff into one man's face then swept his legs out from under him.

I threw an explosive at some of them, making a few of the men scatter and fall. Robin and I kept fighting them off but more kept coming. We were getting over powered. While I was distracted someone managed to taze me. I screamed in pain and fell down. The last thing I saw was White's smirking face.

…..

I winced as I opened my eyes. The bright lights above me were blinding. I was lying down somewhere and I could hear people talking around. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down. I really didn't like this.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I exclaimed as I tried to get out of my restraints.

"Oh relax Miss Archer. It will all be over in a minute." Feelings of fury shot through me as I heard White's voice. Suddenly I felt someone inject something into my arm. What was he doing to me?! I tried even harder to wriggle out of my restraints but then they were pulled away.

I sat up and pulled my arm up to punch the smirking doctor when my arm suddenly felt heavy. I cried out as pain shot through me. My vision started to blur and I could hear a buzzing noise. My veins felt like they were on fire. Oh God. "There we go." I heard White say. I screamed as the pain became stronger and fell to my knees.

Then the pain started to fade. I felt….stronger. Stronger than I had felt before Robin and I had even come to Star Labs.

Which reminded me, where was Robin?! I needed to find him quickly.

I looked up at Andrew White who looked smirked at me again. "That wasn't so-"He didn't get time to finish as I punched him which sent him flying backwards into the wall. I gasped at how strong the punch was. Where the hell did that come from? Then I realised.

The serum. I had been injected with the serum.

Well this day was going _fucking_ spectacular!

White had been knocked out so I decided to try to get out of here. When I saw that the door needed a key card to open it, I searched through White's lab coat. "Aha!" I exclaimed when I found it. I looked down when I realised that my hips felt lighter. I scowled when I realised they had taken my utility belt. I searched the room and smiled when I found it and then put it on.

As soon as I opened the door I was greeted with a small group of men in black uniforms. After a few punches they had all been taken down apart from one man. I had to find Robin so I decided to use my new strength to my advantage. I wrapped my hand around his neck and lifted him off the ground. He wriggled about and cried "Wh-what do you want?"

"Where's Robin?" I growled. I just wanted to get out of their and the quicker I found Robin, the quicker we could find a way out of there.

"Why would I-I tell you?" I scowled and squeezed tighter. The man gasped, trying to get air into his lungs.

"Alright! He's in the lab down the hall. Fifth door on your left. Now put me down!" He exclaimed.

I smirked. "Thank you for your cooperation." I smacked his head against the wall and knocked him out before running down the hall to find Robin. Suddenly, my vision started to blur again. My legs felt like jelly. I fell on my knees and breathed in deeply, in and out. I didn't' know what my body was doing.

I got to my feet after I felt better and ran to the door. It was locked. I tried White's key card again and the doors slid open. My eyes widened at the sight of Robin in a pod being guarded by two men in black uniforms. I took them out quickly and then turned back to Robin. How was I going to get him out of this?

I punched the cover and my fist smashed through it. Well that was easy. Robin's eyes suddenly snapped open. "How'd you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"White injected me with the serum. I knocked him out but we need to get out of here soon," I explained, "Any ideas on how to- Aha!" I gripped the cover of the pod and ripped it off like a plaster.

"Wasn't expecting that." Robin said, sounding surprised and slightly amused. He bounced out of the pod after picking the lock on his restraints.

Robin turned around to face me. "We need to get out of here. How-"

"_Batman to Robin and Shade! Can you both hear me?" _Batman said over the comm.

"Loud and clear Batman." I replied.

"Good. Where are you two?" The caped crusader replied

"Star Labs. We attempted to get more information about the serum but were captured." Robin explained.

"_Do you need backup?"_ Batman asked.

"Not sure yet."

I groaned as pain shot through my head again. I stumbled slightly as I felt dizzy. "Whoa! Shade, are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped me up. I nodded.

"Yeah I just felt really dizzy." I replied, rubbing my temples.

"_What's going on Robin?"_ Batman asked.

"Shade's been injected with serum and I think she's feeling the side effects." Robin said to Batman.

"Shade do you need immediate medical attention?" Batman asked.

"No. I think I can make it to the cave." I replied.

"Alright. Alert the cave if you need backup." He said.

"Yes sir." We both replied before Batman ended the conversation. We both spun around when someone started to slam the door. My eyes widened and I looked back at Robin who had was looking at the screen of his wrist computer.

"There's a vent which we can crawl through to get to the exit," Robin explained, "Up there." He pointed to an air vent near the top of the wall. We stood up on one of the lab tables and I removed the cover easily, one of the benefits of being stronger.

I crawled into the vent behind Robin. "FIND THEM NOW!" White roared. Robin and I started to crawl faster. "How far is it to the next exit?" I asked.

"Not far from here. We have to get upstairs to get out of here. Keep following." He replied.

"I'm so sorry that I got you to come here Shade." Robin apologised to me. I frowned.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have come here by myself and you wouldn't have been hurt." I replied. Robin was my friend and I didn't want to see him hurt.

"But I suggested we should come here-"

I interrupted him. "How about a compromise? It was both our faults. Okay?" Robin looked over her shoulder and smiled widely at me. "Okay." I grinned before he turned back and we crawled further.

"How'd you feel?" Robin asked, "Do you still feel dizzy?"

"Not anymore," I was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit. My eyes widened when I pulled my hand away from where it was covering my mouth. It was blood. Oh shit. "Robin I'm coughing up blood."

"You're what?! We'd better hurry up!" He crawled faster and I followed him. Why was I coughing up blood? None of the files said anyone had this reaction to taking the serum!

"Down here." Robin said before sliding down. I followed him and slid down, landing beside the Boy wonder. I had enough coughing fit and blood covered my hand. I looked up and saw Robin give me a worried look. "Think you could open the cover for me?" He asked, pointing at the vent cover. I smirked and pulled it off easily.

I jumped down after Robin and asked "Where do we go from here?"

"Down the hallway and the stairs should be there." He replied as he pointed down the hallway. I nodded and we ran down the halls. I slowed down as pain shot through me again. I cried out as I fell on my hands and knees. I had enough coughing fit, red blood splattering the floor. I stopped coughing but stayed on the floor, breathing in deeply.

I hadn't noticed that Robin had run to my side. As soon as I felt slightly better, Robin helped me to my feet. "Do I need to call Batman to get down here?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No, no I think I can make it." I frowned when I felt something trickle out of nose. I put my hand up to my nose and groaned when I pulled it away. I had a nosebleed. Great.

"Come on. The faster we get out of here, the better." I nodded and followed him. We ran up the stairs and Robin opened the doors. I rolled my eyes when I saw that White had appeared with another group of men in black uniforms. He never gives it a rest, does he?

"If you weren't important I would kill you," White sneered at me, "But you're too valuable so capturing you will have to do."

I glared at him and replied "Bring it on." I started to fight them men. They had guns but I managed to dodge all of the bullets. Within a few minutes I had knocked out all of the men. I smirked. "You know injecting me with a serum that gives me super strength and quicker reflexes might not have been the best idea."

White's eyes widened and he backed away. I crept towards him in the face, sending him in the other direction.

"Well that was easy," Robin said with a chuckle, "Now let's get out of here." I nodded and Robin guided me out of the lab. We escaped through a fire exit and went onto the streets. We had been in the lab so long that it was dark outside.

We ran towards the zeta tube and gasped as pain shot through me again. I stumbled and fell on my knees. I tried to get up but it was too hard. "Come on Lila we're almost there."

"I-I can't get up. Hurts." I said as I rubbed my temples again. Robin pulled me up and pulled my arm around his neck and then put his arm around my waist. Together, we struggled to the zeta tube.

"_Recognised Robin. B01. Recognised Shade. B07."_

We struggled in and I heard M'gann shriek "Lila!" Superboy ran over to my other side and helped me walk. "Lila what happened?" He asked.

"Injected with serum." I said as my vision started to blur.

"Get her to the med bay." I heard Batman say as my legs wobbled. The last thing I saw was Superboy's concerned face as he picked me up before I blacked out.


End file.
